


Call of the Alpha

by PhoenixWhite1120



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting, M/M, Pack Bonding, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWhite1120/pseuds/PhoenixWhite1120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob's life has been nothing but hurt and betrayal, but when Sam Uley imprints on him this is bound to change...-right? Jacob's a bit OCC in this one due to his circumstances. SamxJacob, JarredxSeth boyxboy don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.
> 
> Obviously there are a few changes to the original twilight, I'll mention them further into the story but I will also list them here just in case:
> 
> Jacob: 17 yrs. old, Not a 'Black'
> 
> Sam: 28yrs old
> 
> Seth: 16yrs old
> 
> Jarred: 25yrs old
> 
> Embry: 17yrs old
> 
> Paul: 24yrs old
> 
> Leah: 23yrs old
> 
> Quil: 17yrs old
> 
> Billy Black: NOT JACOB'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER
> 
> Bella: knew Jacob in Phoenix
> 
> Edward: Edward knew Jacob in Phoenix
> 
> The other Cullens: Apart from Edward, they all live in Forks abiding by the treaty
> 
> If they don't make sense at the moment, give them time, all shall be revealed later on.

"Who is _that?_ "

"Hey isn't that the new kid?

"Look at his clothes"

"Look at his shoes!"

Jacob wanted nothing more than to disappear into the ground. Eyes followed him wherever he went, boring into him on all sides. He knew what they were looking at, Hell, he didn't blame them- how many kids came to school wearing nothing but black, with hair in their eyes and clothes four sizes too big for them? Okay maybe _some_ people dressed like that but did they also have only two sets of hand-me-down clothes to wear each one threadbare thin and torn at the seams because they couldn't afford anything else? Did they also have shoes scuffed, covered with holes and missing the bottom on one? Did they also have hair mattered and tangled beyond belief because they didn't own a single comb?

No. Jacob doubted very much that many people were like that and here, on the little outskirt reservation of La 'Push he seemed to be the only one.

So naturally he stood out like a beacon.

Jacob crossed the school car-park, deepening his hunch and shifting the defaced bag on his shoulder nervously. He was the new kid, yet again. It wasn't so bad in larger schools, normally the stares had ceased by second break, but here things were different. Here, on the La' Push reservation located on the rainy outskirts of Forks was one of the tiniest communities Jake had ever known and here a new kid at school was one of the main events of the year. It also meant that there would be more staring and more questions, questions Jacob had been forbidden to answer.

Jacob suppressed a shudder as shivers crept down his spine. No he would not think of Garrid now. He would not think of what was waiting for him when he went home.

Gritting his teeth Jacob finished the seemingly long trek across the car-park and pushed open the door to the administration office, ignoring the shoot of pain down his side as he used his injured muscles to do so.

"Ah you must be Mr. Hill?"

Jacob gave a small nod at the lady behind the counter. Accepting the small pile of forms she pushed towards him. Jake did not miss the slight crinkle of her nose when she got too close to him. Jacob sighed inwardly, his deodorant can had run out a few days ago, it looked like he had to go nick another one.

He filled out the forms before him, randomly ticking off the classes he wished to attend. It wasn't like he was going to learn anything anyway- another perk of moving all the time. Garrid never liked to stay in a place longer than four months, just enough time to screw someone over, before moving to yet another town and yet another scam.

Although it was their only source of income, Jacob hated it. Scamming people and moving around all the time prevented him from making any real friends, it also put a big setback on his education. Jacob attended school as much as he could but even then he would lucky to remember anything they told him and _even if he_ did remember, it would be forgotten the moment he stepped into a new school and found them at a different level or on a different subject than he was.

So what was the point of trying anyway?

Jake went to school because it was what others expected him to do, it was also an excuse to get away from Garrid and his chums. But whatever the reason was, it was still flat-out boring. He wasn't going to pass his final exams anyway so what was the point in trying?- What was the point in sitting at a desk trying to hear the teacher over the petty gossip of others and copying down notes that he would probably never use in his entire life?

Still, it was better than hanging around his 'father'.

The lady took back the forms just as the bell for first class began to ring.

"Here's your map of the school, your locker number and key, if you get lost don't be afraid to ask." Jacob nodded, accepting the items. "Now here's your timetable, it looks like you've got English up first with Mr. Cordell" Jacob nodded again he departed the office and took his time making his way to class, deciding to locate his locker first.

Instead of opening his locker, Jacob paused at the locker just before it. With a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, the teen pulled a small kitchen knife from his pocket. He pressed the tip to the lock and twisted it back and forth. A soft audible click announced his success and the slightly rusted door swung open. Jacob slipped the knife back into the sleeve of his overgrown jumper. School security, especially in a place like La 'Push really was pathetic.

Quickly pawing through the books and other items in the locker Jacob spied what he was after; a half-filled deodorant can and a few dollars of loose change. Jacob stashed the items in his bag, but not without spraying the deodorant first. He slammed the locker shut and headed for his next class, pushing away the guilt he felt creeping into his mind.

Jacob didn't like stealing; it reminded him of his father too much. The last thing Jacob wanted was to become like Garrid but every day he saw a bit of the old man in him; the stealing, the lying, the cover-ups Jacob hated it, soon he would be beating up others too.

Jake frowned.

No. He wouldn't sink that low. He would rather die before he laid a hand on another, it was really the only thing stopping him from being a mirror image of Garrid.

Jake arrived at his class; Senior English, and pushed open the door. Accepting the teacher's welcome and avoiding the whole 'stand up in front of the class and introduce yourself' –apparently small towns like this still did that, even in high school- Jake took a seat at the very back of the class. He didn't have a workbook and he didn't have anything to write with, not that he could copy the notes off the board even if he wanted too. The words were too big for him and he didn't know what most of them meant. Jake let out a small sigh, it didn't matter anyway, his writing was too messy to even make out. Which always made assessment time fun.

Jake used to not even attempt the work given to him, knowing he was to fail it anyway, but teachers always became too nosy when he did this. They were convinced that he was a 'bright boy but is too lazy to sit down and do the work' which meant they were always trying to contact Garrid in the hope he would make an 'input' on Jake's study.

Oh yeah, Garrid made an input alright; beating him within an inch of his life and warning him that if his teachers didn't stop calling him he would make Jake regret it.

So Jake started trying.

That didn't help much either, he just scribbled sentences and vomited back up the words he's heard teachers use in class without understanding them. That had more productive results. His words were illegible, his sentences completely non-understandable and untranslatable- but hey, at least the teachers woke up to the truth.

Jake was dumb, plain and simple. He was stupid.

Or that's what Jake saw himself as anyway,

Jacob knew he was to fail high-school. He _knew_ he would never have a proper education or a solid home until he saved enough money to escape Garrid. Jake often considered running away, but he had nowhere to go and Garrid had always told him how much worse the streets were than living with him. By the way Garrid talked, the only way to survive on the streets was to get fucked up on drugs and become a hooker. Jake certainly didn't want that. As bad as things were at home, Jake didn't think he could handle being used in such a way.

When the bell rang for first break Jake hung back from the rushing crowd. He didn't have anything to look forward to. He had no food and no money to spend- none that he could spare anyway, he needed to save it for the day he was able to escape Garrid and to Jake, the idea of leaving was so much more sweeter and satisfying than _any_ type of food.

When Jacob entered the lunch hall two things were absolutely certain; for one, the community at La 'Push must have been really small if they could get away with a lunch room this big and secondly, despite its size, the layout remained exactly the same as any other high school i.e. Grouping.

Jake wasn't sure if there really were any 'clicks' around here but there were certainly predominant groups and areas in which people sat. Jake found an empty table right at the back of the hall and sat down, turning his head to stare out the window.

Outside the grounds were damp with the near-constant rainfall making the grounds and its surroundings a lush, emerald green. Like everywhere around here, forests lined the edges of the property, reminding Jake that he wasn't anywhere near his old town of Phoenix.

As always, Garrid hadn't stayed in town for very long, but to Jake Phoenix was the one place he'd come closer to fitting in than anywhere else.

Jake sighed.

In Phoenix, Jake had managed to make friends with girl named Bella Swan. They had been quite close at one point, both of them outcasts in such a large school. Jake even had the impression that he had a crush on her and had been well on his way asking her out when a certain Edward Cullen, came into the situation.

Edward wasn't a bad guy. He was polite, charming, but most of all he made Bella smile. Jake had no chance at all. Despite being friends with the two for over three months, Jake couldn't help but notice something a little 'off' about Edward. He was almost _too_ polite, _too_ charming and the way he looked at Bella, sometimes it was like he wanted to…well eat her or something.

He was shifty, that's what Jake was trying to say. Living with Garrid, one had to learn how to read people and how to predict one's mood, and Edward was just too shifty and shifty people meant they were hiding something. Jake just never figured it out and he never had a chance to because all too soon Garrid was packing up their things and moving again.

The bell pulled Jacob from his thoughts. Jake rose from his seat knowing such thoughts would not help him in anyway, only to miss what he had lost. He shifted his bag on his shoulder more comfortably, holding back a resigned sigh at the thought of attending classes till the end of the day.

When the home bell finally rang Jake was almost excited to leave. School days were always boring, but Jake wasn't exactly thrilled about going home either.

Garrid couldn't complain if Jacob decided to stay away for a few more hours surely? Garrid always did say he hated seeing Jacob's face anyway. Yes, a few hours away would be fine- as long as he was home in time to make dinner.

The thought of having time to himself made Jake's heart beat a little faster. Where would he go? What would he do? It was times like these that were the highlights of his life… well it was, until someone shoved Jacob to the ground.

"Hey feral!" Face down in the dirt Jake winced.

 _Not again._ There were always _these_ type of people at schools, no matter how big or small; Bullies. People who liked to hurt him just because he was poor or because he wasn't as smart as them.

"Eww what's that smell?"

Jacob turned to watch his attackers. There were four of them and although they weren't exactly 'tough-looking' their group numbers made up for it. Jake kept his eyes downcast, nothing angered people more- especially these people- by acting confrontational and looking at them in the eye was a way of doing just that. Jake didn't want to provoke them, having four against one were bad numbers on any day, never mind the fact that Jake refused to fight back. He'd already sworn to himself that he would never raise a fist to another and he intended to keep it. There was no way he was going to end up like Garrid.

"Shit, I think it's him" an accusing finger was raised.

"Christ, when was the last time you bathed?"

"Or changed your clothes?" Their laughed echoed in Jacob's ears, making his heart pound and his face burn red in shame. He rose to his feet and began to walk away. In the edges of his vision, Jake could see the other students, most of them already left for home but the remainder were just standing by their cars; standing and watching.

Jacob gritted his teeth in frustration. How could they just stand there watching someone being attacked? Did they have no heart? No conscious? A deepening hollowness returned to Jake's body.

No of course they didn't care. No one else did, nor would they ever? How many times had people hurt him? How many times had people just turned their heads away from his pain? How many times had people ignored Jake's cries late at night when his father got a little too drunk.

Nobody cared about a nobody.

"Hey where you going?" Another shove and back down he went, face first into the mud. This time he didn't bother getting back up. There was no point, he wasn't about to fight them and they wouldn't just let him walk away. Jake's only hope was that they didn't raid his bag, searching for money. He couldn't afford to lose it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" There was the sound of running foot-steps. Jake glanced up through the mats of his hair to see three newcomer's to the group. Like almost everyone here they were native American with fawn brown skin and dark hair. The first of the three, the one that had spoken, was taller than everyone else there and had a fit figure his black hair was tied in a braid, reaching down his back.

The second was slightly smaller, male had dark brown almost black hair cut to shoulder length. His face was molded into look of anger but had the tell-tale signs of someone who spent most of his time smiling.

The third and final member of the trio was the youngest by at least two or three years. He was a short person but he looked ready for a fight, actually he looked ready for anything. He had a look of excitement behind his frown that indicated he was the 'baby' of the group and anything exciting happening was good enough for him, he was just happy to be involved. They were and odd trio, but Jake was relieved to see them all the same.

It was hard to believe they were there for him, impossible in-fact. No one had cared about Jake's well-being up until this point. Maybe they had some old rivalry with the other four and they were just looking for an excuse to fight. Yes, that seemed a more likely explanation for their sudden appearance.

'What do you want Quil?"

"I asked what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing? We're beating up this feral"

"Yeah! Ain't been many good people to play with since you buddied up with lil old Seth over there." The smallest of the trio tensed the second stood protectively in front of him.

"You leave him alone!"

"What you going to do Embry?"

"You sure you wanna find out?" Quil, the tallest stepped forward, his frame tense and ready to fight. For a moment the trio stood off against the four bullies, each one sizing their rivals up while Jake remained, lying in the center.

"Alright Quil we'll just run along but just keep in mind. You can't be there all the time and when you're not…" The boy trailed off with a suggestive grin. His mates sniggered before following their leader and taking their leave.

"You alright?" The middle teen, Embry, held out his arm to Jacob. Jake took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Don't worry about Tommy, he's a dick but he ain't stupid. He won't harm you is you stick with us." Quil said picking up Jake's bag and handing it to him. Jacob took it partially stunned. They didn't even know him and they wanted him to stick with him?

"Stick with you?"

"Yeah!" The smallest, Seth was smiling now. "This is Quil, Embry and I'm Seth."

"Jake." He mumbled.

"You gotta go home yet?"

"Er… no."

"Wanna hang out?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.

If someone had told Jake that on his first day at school he would be saved by three guys and then be offered to hang out with them afterwards, Jake wouldn't have believed them. Not for all the money in the world, yet, here he was rocking up at "Seth's" house a box of pizza in hand.

"Mum, Dad- I'm home!" Seth called plunking his schoolbag down near the door, the other two boy's followed the suit before heading down further into the house and straight into the lounge room. Jake however remained frozen where he was. The house was perfect.

Sure it wasn't spotlessly clean or had the right color scheme or anything that those glossy magazines would classify as 'perfect', but it was…to Jake at least. The house was a home, a proper one, the way Jake imagined normal families to live in. It was tidy, but well-lived-in. half folded washing sat in a basket on the kitchen table, a few dishes in the sink, fresh food in a bowl, the smell of house cleaner, photographs of the whole family decorating most surfaces following Seth and his parents all the way from childhood up.

The whole place was so sweet and perfect it made Jake's chest clench painfully.

"You coming Jake?"

"Um…sure" Jake put his bag down, but hesitated in stepping off the welcome mat and inside with his shoes still on. At home it didn't matter whether you had shoes on or off, the caravan was always a mess anyway. But here it was different. Someone obviously worked day and night to keep the house tidy so the last thing Jake wanted to do was add to their workload by trekking dirt through the house, but the other boys had. Besides he didn't want his new…'friends?' to laugh at his absolutely filthy socks with holes littered through them, nor did he want them seeing how dirty his feet were. Jake tried to not wear his shoes as much as possible in order for them to last longer, so walking outside barefoot was common a.k.a. he always had dirty feet.

Deciding just to make sure he wiped the bottom of his feet really well on the welcome mat Jake headed inside.

"Hi boys"

"How was school today?"

"Oh… and who might this be?" Jake looked up through his matted fringe to gaze at the two adults before him. The first was a middle-aged man, native American of course. His black hair streaked with grey hung down past his shoulders, an old cowboy hat keeping it in place. He had laugh lines all over his face, but eyes as sharp a hawk. But what stood out to Jake most, was the fact that he travelled around in a wheelchair.

"This is Jake, he's new at school. Jake this is my mum and dad." Jake's eyes travelled to the woman standing patiently beside her husband. She was a few year younger than her partner but the love and affection she had for him showed on her face.

She was beautiful.

Sleek black hair hung over her shoulder in a loose plait. Strangely blue eyes watched him with a warm gaze and soft lips curved in a gentle smile.

Jake swore his heart had stopped. Never before had he seen someone so beautiful, so perfect, so warm and caring. She was exactly how Jake imagined his own mother to be, if she hadn't abandoned him of course.

Jake was suddenly super aware of his old, threadbare clothes, his ruined shoes and mattered hair. His face was probably dirty from the fight before and suddenly Jake thought coming to Seth's house was a bad idea. He didn't belong. Jake's cheeks burned in shame and he quickly dropped his gaze to the floor.

"You can call me Billy son, this is my wife Emily." Jake gave what he hoped to be a polite nod.

"Seth said you were new, where are you staying?"

"Erm…S-Syd's" Jake mumbled out the name of the local caravan park, a stone sitting in his gut. He could almost hear their thoughts. ' _Trailer trash? My son is hanging out with trailer trash?_ _Christ, why did they invite him into the house? It'll take weeks to get rid of his smell!"_

"O-oh…" Jake just wanted to sink into the floor and hide. He fiddled with the frayed hem of his jumper nervously.

"Come on Jake, I'll show you my room!" Seth bounded down the hall, completely oblivious to Jake's shame and the slight tension in the air. Numbly Jake followed the boys, resisting the urge to glance back and get at least one more look of the beautiful Emily, the mother he wished he could've had.

"This is it- What do you think?" Jake finally looked up again. Hardwood floors, a bed- a proper one- complete with sheets, a mattress and a bedcover. A TV sat on top of a chest of draws a game console attached and a few games and DVD cases lying around.

"It's great." Jake only said it because it was true. The longer this visit lasted the worse Jake's chest was constricting. It was almost too hard to breathe.

"Plonk the pizza here." Embry made an exaggerated Thump on the ground next to him and Jake hurried to do so. The boys crowded around smelling the pizza and bickering about what game to play. Jake hung back, out of place. He had never heard of any of the games they were talking about and he'd never used the console before. He was sure he would either break it or look like an idiot.

"Jake-you wanna play?" Jake shook his head, a small smile on his face in the attempt not to spoil the happy mood.

"N-no, you'll probably kick my butt." Jake hoped it was the right thing to say, it must have been because they started laughing and the three turned to face the TV playing multiplayer their hands sneaking out every now and then to grab a slice of pizza.

Nervously Jake reached out and grabbed a slice, wondering if anyone would object. When no one even noticed, Jake took a bite.

It was heaven.

Jake hadn't tasted anything this good in years; the soft pasty, the spicy rich tomato sauce combined with all the toppings then layered with cheese. It was so good and if Jake had some paper, he would've defiantly taken an extra piece, hording it away for later.

"Hey Jake you better eat quick otherwise it will be all gone, especially with these two knuckle heads." Seth joked just as Jake finished his first piece of pizza.

Seth's gaze was back on the TV so it didn't see Jake's look of surprise.

 _Another slice?_ Jake had already eaten one, it was his first meal of the day. Already it was more than he was used too and his stomach was already bloating out. Not wanting to offend anyone, Jake took another slice. His stomach protested the extra food, but Jake forced it down, it tasted too good to waste and he may not be able to eat like this for a while- depending on how much liquor Garrid brought home tonight.

As Jake forced down his second slice of pizza the sound of the front door to the house slammed open.

"Ohhh- watch out the bitch is back" Embry laughed.

"Hey! That's my sister!" Seth threw a pillow.

"Leah is a right old cow" Quil turned around to fill Jake in. "She's Seth's older sister-cute, but acts like a woman with constant PMS."

"Huh?"

"You know…their _monthly's_ " Jake's eyes widened, his face flushing.

"O-oh"

"Just keep out of her way and you'll be fine- speak of the devil-" Leah opened their bedroom door, tall and sleek with short shoulder-length hair, she took one look at Seth's company and made a face like she smelled something foul.

"Not you's again, don't you have your own house?"

"Leah..." Seth groaned. Jake didn't miss the way Leah's hard expression softened slightly when she turned to Seth.

"Can you tell mum I'm not going to be here for dinner?"

"Again?"

"Why can't you tell her?" Embry broke in the conversation.

"Because, idiot, she and dad are talking to the others."

"Aww is your boyfriend there?" Leah ditched a pillow at Embry, it had enough force behind it to knock him over.

"He's. Not. My. Boyfriend." She said through gritted teeth, Jake swore he heard her growl. Like –an actual- growl.

"We'll you follow him around enough. Oh please Sammy, please go out with me?" Quil made googoo eyes and Embry made kissy sound, Leah went from tanned to purple in about 0.5 seconds.

"Why you-"

"Guy's come on" Seth whined. The partners in crime ceased instantly, smug looks upon their faces. "I'll tell mum for you."

"Thanks." Leah shut the door and Seth gave a small sigh.

"This is the fourth time this week she's been out with _them_. It's getting worse." Quil clapped a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"It'll be alright mate." Jake watched the exchange with a confused expression, seeing it Embry stepped in.

"A guy called Sam run's this…well 'group' on the res, first it was only Sam and Paul- who's a dick by the way- and then Jarred and Leah joined." Jake nodded not really seeing how this was a bad thing.

"They're like a gang really-" Quil continued.

"-Or a cult" Seth cut in.

"Yeah. Or that, they're always walking around, like…patrolling the streets almost and they all have this weird elder tattoo."

"Oh! And their hair!"

"Yeah, that too, they all had long hair until they 'joined' and now bam, next day hair cut right back, even Leah cut her hair and she's been growing it out for _ages._ "

"Point is they're weird, soothing fishy is going on with them and Leah's all wrapped up in it and she's spending more and more time with _them_ and less time with her own family."

"It's weird." Embry muttered.

"Yeah, don't you hate the way Sam looks at you."

"Urgh, yeah it's almost like he's saying ' _you're next_ '."

"Yeah!- What about you Seth?"

"Nah, he doesn't even glance at me... but Jarred does."

"Jarred?"

"Yeah, he's always watching me. But not like Sam does it's… different."

"Weird." Embry repeated.

"Completely."

"Hey Jake you alright? You look a little green."

"Did we scare you buddy?" Embry laughed. Jake shook his head the tight feeling in his chest had moved to his stomach and it had now transformed into a sort of churning motion.

"I feel sick."

"Jesus, we really did scare you!" Seth's eyes were wide. Jake shook his head again, more violently this time, he wished he hadn't a second afterwards he had to clutch his stomach.

"…Pizza…" He managed. It was he truth-sort. He'd eaten too much and his stomach had been empty at the time, after going with so little and then having such a heavy meal with cheese added on top it was no wonder Jake was feeling sick.

"The pizza?" Embry frowned.

"No. I think he might be right guys, I'm starting to get a hot flush."

"What are you menopausal?" Embry snorted. Seth leaned over and touched Quil's forehead.

"Holy shit, you're burning up"

"I feel fine." Embry touched his stomach as if wondering why it wasn't acting up as well.

"Me too." Seth joined in. Jake felt the world tilt suddenly. He shot to his feet.

"Gotta go." Quil was doing the same.

"I think I'll go too, if it's food poisoning, I want to be home for it."

"Oh…okay. Get better" Embry watched them leave.

"Sorry guys" Seth was watching them with an apologetic expression, but Jake didn't hang around to deny the fault. Jacob grabbed his bag and hurried down the road, Quil must've gone the other way because Jake didn't see him at all.

He was barely around the corner before the contents of his stomach refused to be kept down any longer. Jake stumbled and his last meal splattered over the side of the road. His stomach clawed with emptiness but the nausea had stopped. All that remained was guilt. Jake felt tears of frustration well up behind his eyes.

_What a waste…_


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.

The sky was a dark, shadowy blue by the time Jake made it back to the caravan park. Night was ready to set in and so was Jacob's routine nightmare.

The caravan park was noisy at night, it always was. Barbecues crackled cooking the evening meals, small bomb fires lighting up here and there. Sounds of the TV's blaring echoed from within the huge hunks of metal people deemed as 'homes' and the shouting of voices as someone called their partner to dinner or screamed vicious nonsense at each other rang out all though the park.

Caravan parks were always like this, or at least the really cheap ones where.

Jake hurried to find their section, weaving through the maze of cars and cheap metal. He kept his head down and shoulders hunched, ignoring anyone and everyone so that he would not be seen as a threat or worse… a target.

He found Garrid's caravan- or more correctly, the caravan Garrid had stolen years ago from his 'best friend'. It was one of the most run-down piece of shit Jake had ever seen; the sides were more rust then metal and the windows were stained yellow with grime and dust. The screen door hung off a single hinge and the fly mesh on the all windows had been ripped or torn, the shredded remains billowing in the night air.

Jake pulled open the doors and stepped inside. He almost choked as the stench hit him. One would think that after living there for most of his life, Jake would have got used to the smell. Jake hadn't, he doubted he ever would. It knocked him backwards every-time he walked inside.

There was no real way of describing the stench of the caravan, it just simply smelt of alcohol, cigarette smoke, sweat and plain filth. Jake's blinked, his eyes watering from the toxic vapor. He took in his surroundings; the main stage for the hell he knew was about to erupt any minute. The caravan was tiny; A double bed sat at one side of the van, the sheets stained with sweat and God knows what else. In front of that was a small lounge/ dinning table; the wood chipped, scratched and lined with beer bottles while the thread-bare lounge was literally busting out of the seams, the padding puffing out, showing it was covered in black mildew.

The sink was cleared of dishes, miraculously, but one of the tap heads were broken and the window behind it smashed as if something had been smashed right through it like a TV or a twelve-year old boy. In the far corner was a fridge, its main contents was liquor namely beer and the rest was cheap microwave food.

Finally there was the floor. The tiles had once been black and white but now they were simple black grey and brown. Dirt and blood had wedged itself into the mortar and refused to be moved. Jake shuddered softly just by looking at them.

A quick glance at the night sky told Jake that it was night and he was late, Garrid would be home any minute. Quickly, pushing away the growing fear in his chest, Jake pulled open the fridge door, scooped up some frozen food and shoving it quickly onto a plate and into a microwave. While that was cooking, Jake grabbed a garbage bag and filled it with all the empty beer bottles Garrid had left lying around. He then went outside and stashed it under the caravan. As soon as he located the regional recycling building he would drop them off and hopefully earn a bit of cash for his troubles. Apart from stealing, it was his only source of income. After all, who would give a job to some feral without any previous job references despite the fact he was seventeen this year and would most likely be gone in a matter of weeks, depending on how Garrid's 'work' was going? Answer: no one.

Besides, most of the work was after school or into the night and Jake couldn't be away when Garrid got home, if he didn't have a meal on the table ready and waiting he was dead meat- literally- and even if he didn't come 'home' at night he might as well have not come back at all because despite the fact that Garrid hated him he wanted Jake there at all times until he kicked him out for the night.

Jake had just put the plate on the table and cracked open a beer when the front door slammed open.

Jacob's heart was in his throat and he jumped about a foot in the air at the sound. His whole body came alight with tension and nerves. He found himself twitching at every sound and movement like a rabbit wandering out at night and knowing it was being hunted.

Jake snapped around to see Garrid standing at the door. His eyes were dark, framed by thick bushy eye brows. He hadn't shaved in a week and the thick black bristles made his face look dirtier than it already was. Garrid wasn't particularly muscled or fat but he did have a healthy beer-gut on him. His clothes were unwashed but at least they were of some quality; jeans, boots and an old T-shirt. He looked nothing like Jake and that was why Garrid hated him.

Jake looked like his mother; the native American skin opposed to white, the soft brown eyes instead of black, his short build instead of the towering one and of course long black hair instead of short brown.

Jake retreated slowly into the corner, his eyes to the floor as the sound of Garrid huge, thunking boots trudged inside, walked over to the table and collapsed onto the lounge. It was only then that Jake moved, cautiously he got closer, just enough so that he could place the beer bottle on the table before withdrawing back to his usual spot in the corner.

"What you looking at?" Jake flinched at the harsh tone.

"Nothing sir."

"Stop it"

Jake stopped watching the floor and concentrated on his shoes instead, counting the holes. In the very corners of his vision he watched Garrid, looking for any sign of aggression or for the time when he finished his beer. Jake had to have another one ready by the time he took the last swallow of the first. Jake didn't want to think of the last time he had failed to do so.

"FUCK!" Jake jumped back in fright. Garrid had just bitten into the pie, meat spilled out onto his top. "It's fucking hot!"

"Sorry sir!" Jake raced to grab the dish cloth.

"What are you trying to do?- Kill me!"

"No sir-" Jake hurried forwards to wipe the mark off, Garrid shoved him away.

"You are trying to kill me aren't you? Then where would you be? On the streets sucking cock and playing space cadet!"

"No sir-never-"

"-It too much to ask to have a meal on the table and waiting that's not cold and not burning my fucking tongue off or are you just retarted?"

"No sir." Garrid threw the dish cloth back at Jake before returning to his meal. Jake stayed in his corner, small shivers racking his body as he waited to see what Garrid did next. Thankfully he seemed particularly hungry tonight and seemed more concerned with eating then throwing his weight around. Jake was thankful for it. His wounds from last time still hadn't healed and most of the cuts had been re-opened that afternoon when the bullies at school had laid into him.

Garrid finished his meal and his beer, Jake already had the next one opened and in front of his biological father. Garrid didn't need to tell Jake to turn on the TV, the teenager had already done it.

Garrid heaved a sigh, settling back into the lounge chair and licking his fingers nosily. Jake eyed the uneaten pie crust on Garrid's plate. The pizza earlier on seemed hours ago and his stomach felt sickeningly empty. Maybe he could snag the crust when he cleaned up, Garrid wouldn't know.

Jake stopped those thoughts where. Garrid _would_ know, he always knew. Jacob's stomach voiced its protest in the form of a low rumble. Jacob flinched at the sound, his eyes quickly darting to Garrid.

"Hungry boy?" Jake trembled. If he said yes, he probably faced a beating. Garrid would yell in his face and tell hm he should be more grateful for what he already has, but on the other hand if he said no Jacob would go hungry and if he stole food Garrid would beat him black and blue for lying to him.

"Answer me boy."

"…Y-yes…sir." Jake tensed, waiting for the blow. Nothing. He peeked through his mattered fringe to see Garrid smirking at him. A cold shiver ran down Jacob's spine. He hated that look. That look meant that everything was about to get much worse.

"Some friends are coming over in a few days, I want you to make sure they feel welcome. Got it?"

Jake felt shocks of ice-cold fear run through him.

_Not them. Not Again._

Jake gave a small nod. He knew the consequences if he refused.

"Good." Garrid picked up the pie crust and held it out to Jacob. Timidly, Jake reached forward, his hand had almost touched the crust before Garrid's hand shot back, throwing the crust out the window.

"Off you go."

Shame burned through Jacob's body. He opened the door and spied the crust-

Right in a patch of mud.

Frustration swelled. Jake fisted his hands at his side. He looked back to the caravan where Garrid was watching him out though the window smirking. Jake felt a stinging sensation at the back of his eyes at his shame, at the hurt that someone could be so cruel to another, that that someone was his very own father.

Jake walked over to the patch of mud and picked the crust up, dusting the worse of the mud off and wiping the rest off on his sleeve. Garrid was still watching and Jake was still hungry, he couldn't remember when his last meal was.

Jake faced away from the caravan, he wouldn't give Garrid the pleasure of seeing this. Jake bit down on the crust, chewed and swallowed. Ignoring the crunch of dirt grinding against his teeth. He ate the whole thing, when he was finished he began to walk away, disgusted with himself.

"Dishes aren't done yet boy." Jake closed his eyes. Gritted his teeth and returned to the caravan. Dimly he wondered what Seth, Quil and Embry were having for dinner that night. Would they all be seated at the table with their families? Would they talk about their day? Would they think of him?

No. Jacob closed the caravan door. No, they probably wouldn't think of him at all.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.

Jake shivered bitterly against the cold. His feet planted themselves firmly in the dirt, refusing to go any further as they eyed the no-doubt ice-cold creek water. Jake clenched his chattering teeth, almost biting off his tongue in the process. He'd been putting off a bath for quite a few days now, with the move and the ever-cold weather, Jacob hadn't gotten around to it. But now he had to. He was beginning to smell bad enough that the deodorant can he'd nicked the other day was unable to hide it and he was worried that other people were going to notice. Jacob didn't want to think about what would happen if the boys from yesterday caught him with such a stench and what Quil, Embry and Seth would do. He didn't want them disgusted in him, they were the only thing close enough to friends he had here and he didn't want to lose them.

Jake had found the creek running through the forest next to the caravan park after Garrid had finally kicked him out for the night. It wasn't much but it was deep enough to bathe and wash his clothes in. Plus the area was deep enough into the forest for him to do so in private. It was early in the morning, a few hours from school and too early for Garrid to be up yet. This would be his only chance he had to bathe that day and no matter how cold it was Jake knew he had to do it.

Gritting his teeth in determination Jake hauled off his jumper, toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. He didn't need to worry about shirts and underwear, he had none. The forest floor was like ice beneath his feet, already his toes felt numb with cold. Jake bundled up his clothes and slowly, being careful not to slip, edged his way down the creek slope and into the water.

As predicted, it was like ice.

For a moment Jake dropped his clothes, wrapping his arms around his chest and shivering.

_The quicker you do this, the quicker you can get out._

Jake dunked the clothes under. Scrubbing the decaying fabric with his hands and watching as dirt and blood began to trickle away in the water.

Jake abandoned the clothes for a moment turning his attention to wiping the grime from his own body instead, wincing when the water hit the still open wounds on his skin. Finally wiping the last of the grit from his body he moved onto his hair; it felt like oil. Gritting his teeth once again, Jake held his breath and dunked his head under the water.

When Jake resurfaced, it felt like needles of ice-cold pain had worked his way into his body. He was shaking uncontrollably and he knew it was time to get out.

Scrambling back up the bank, Jake hung his wet clothes over a tree branch and retrieved a dry set from his school bag. He ripped them on including his shoes before finally sitting down and huddling into a ball. He was exhausted from his efforts and his bones ached with the cold. Jake remained as he was, trying to recover his body-heat for a long time. He didn't know how long he sat there for, all he knew was that the warmer he got, the more his fingers and toes burned in pain. He'd let them get too cold and the circulation had begun to decrease, getting his blood pumping once again though his veins was excruciating. But he had no other choice and he'd experience the same pain a number of times. It was just a matter of waiting it out.

When Jake was finally warm enough to move and the pain had reduced to a mere ache, the sun was over the horizon and rising fast. Jacob left his drying clothes where they were- after all it wasn't like someone was going to steal them- and headed back to the caravan park.

Garrid was still snoring by the time he got there, Jake quickly laid out an old box of cereal, some milk and a bowl without taking any of it for himself before shouldering his bag and heading out once again. This time for school.

It was a thirty-minute walk to the reservation's High School and by the time he got there, people were already making their way inside. Amongst the crowd Jacob spotted Seth and Quil.

"H-hey guys." Jake took in their grim expressions.

_Oh crap, did they not want to be friends anymore? Where they here to tell him to get lost?_

"Quil's sick."

"O-oh…" Jake felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"It wasn't food poisoning, he called me up this morning and said he couldn't give us a lift."

"It's really bad." Seth murmured overtaking Embry. "A few of the adults had to go to his house last night."

"Not just them, Sam's lot went too."

"Leah still hasn't come home yet-"

"-So you know Sam's still there."

"O-oh…" Jake wished he had something else to say.

"It's complete bullshit!" Embry kicked a rock in front of him. "This is how it always starts!"

"Um….w-wh-?"

"Sam's lot." Seth supplied. "The same thing happened with Jarred and Leah, one minute their fine, the next their really sick and Sam's coming over to help"-

"-Next thing you know-BAM- their apart of his cult! Did you hear him say how Sam's being looking at him!"

"I don't… think…" Jacob was cut off by Embry once again, the teen was furious more mad then Jake had ever seen him.

"What do you know Jake! You've only been here a few days!" Jake kept his head down. He knew when to shut up. The last thing he needed was more bruises. Jake refused to admit the sudden water in his eyes was caused by the knowledge that his 'friend' was yelling at him. Seriously, was he really such a cry-baby?

"Embry!"

"He promised Seth! He said no matter what he wouldn't go to them! We all did!"

"Well… we'll just have to remind him, today, after school- we'll go to his house sick or not sick and talk to him." Embry kicked the rock again, thinking about it. Finally he shoved his hands in his pockets, slouching in defeat.

"Okay, but straight after school. No later."

"Deal."

"You coming Jake?"

"Um…"

"You his friend or not?" Jake found himself nodding dumbly, he had wanted to spend the afternoon looking for the local recycling centre so he could drop off the bag of glass bottles he had stashed under the caravan, but he was in no position to turn down friendship.

"O-okay… I'll come."

* * *

Jacob found himself regretting his decision to spent his afternoon with Embry almost immediately. Embry's stormy mood failed to improve all day, ending with Seth and Jacob ducking for cover. Jake had found out from Seth that Quil and Embry had been friends since they were in diapers and that the only reason why he was so agro was because he was afraid that Quil would give it all away just for Sam.

To Jacob, he thought that it mustn't have been that much of a friendship if Quil would just throw it all away, but according to Seth no one said no to Sam, if he wanted you in his 'cult' you were in and that terrified them all more than anything.

The day seemed to crawl by, Embry informed them so every couple of minutes and Seth a looking a little uneasy too. The only reason Jake could agree with them was the fact that he had to sit in class and listen to teachers drone on about things he no idea about. He found himself zoning constantly and as a result his mind kept drifting to unwanted thoughts like Garrid and his 'friends' that were arriving either today or tomorrow.

Jacob felt a cold shiver go up his spine and it wasn't from the weather. He hated it when they came up. He hated them.

It was moments like this that Jake would clench his eyes shut, forcing such things from his mind. He always did when 'they' were involved. He tried to block every single memory of them just to keep himself sane.

He wasn't sure if it was working.

On second break things went from bad to worse. Embry had gone to the toilets, Jake and Seth had followed him in. The next thing Jake knew was that he was being pushed, head first into the wall. From the yells around him Jake knew he wasn't the only one.

The four thugs were back.

"Told you we would get yah." Something slammed down on Jake's back, forcing him to the ground, he cried out, his bruised rib courtesy of Garrid was on fire.

"Where's your boy now!" There was a sickening crunch and as Jake looked over from his place on the floor one of the bullies had stepped on Embry's knuckles.

"You arsehole!" Embry was up, filled with blind rage and testosterone, he lunged at one of the guys, Seth following his lead.

Jake just lay there.

He couldn't fight them. He had sworn it to himself.

Raise a hand against another and he'd been a mirror image of Garrid.

"Jake!"

Jacob finally got to his feet. He could feel something wet and slick against his back. It looked like one of these arseholes had reopened a wound. Jake moved forward, pulling the guys off Embry and pushing them out the door… or at least trying to. He couldn't hit, he couldn't punch or spit or kick out, he'd sworn he wouldn't.

So he just sorta pushed them around.

Finally, the sounds of their raised voices attracted the attention of the teachers, but by the time they got there the thugs had left and Jake had backed off into a corner. If he showed he was hurt, he would be in the sick room and if he was in the sick room they would examine him and see what else lay beneath the long-sleeved shirt.

The last thing Jacob could have was that.

So instead, Jake skipped last period and waited outside for Embry and Seth to come out. When they did they were far from happy.

"A-are you guys o-okay?"

"Okay? Okay? Jesus Jake do we look okay? We just had our arses handed to us and here you are just pushing them back and forth! Look at you- you haven't even got a bump on you? What did you do the whole time? Curl up in the corner?"

"I-I didn't-"

"-Yeah whatever." Embry shoved past him. It took Jake all he had not to cry out in pain as he jostled his rib.

"S-s-seth?" The younger boy wouldn't meet his eye, he just shook his head and kept on walking. Jake stood watching them go. The moisture was back in his eyes.

Blinking it away Jacob shifted the bag on his shoulder, trying to keep it away from the re-opened wound. Jake ignored the pain from his side and hurried after them. The last thing he wanted to do was piss them off even more by not following them to Quil's house. Jake sighed. He hoped Quil was in a listening mood.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.

"Shit."

"They're still there."

Seth, Embry and Jacob all eyed the red ute in Quil's driveway. Sam's car, meaning the 'cult' was still here.

"Maybe we should go-"

"No! we're going to see him- Sam or no Sam." Embry cut off Seth's unsure protest easily. The longer he spent away from Quil the more agitated he had become. Jake just wished they would hurry up and get this over with. He still wasn't quite sure why here was here, he'd only known the trio for a day or so- Quil only one- but on the other hand they had stuck up for him and protected him from the bullies when no one else had. He guessed in a way, he owed them.

"Come on."

"Embry wait!" Seth tugged at the older boy's arm. "They're in there!"

"So? We just have to barge in and demand to see Quil."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…-"

"Seth! You wanna lose Quil or not? You know what it's like to lose someone to those over-pumped princesses, Quil's always been there for us, he's always protected us. What do you think it's going to be like with him gone? You saw what happened today."

Seth was silent, he was looking at the ground again. Embry turned to Jacob, looking for anymore protests.

"You guys can stay out here if you want, but I'm going in there either way and getting my friend back." Seth and Jake both looked at their shoes. Embry turned and marched towards the house, head up and determined. Seth looked to Jake.

"Come on, we better go after him." Jake followed the youth up the stone pathway and up to the door of yet another 'perfect' house, the kind that Jake dreamed about.

Embry banged on the door, he kept banging until it opened.

"Embry?"

"Leah?" Seth's older sister sighed.

"I knew you guys would show up sooner or later."

"We're here to see Quil." Embry demanded, not losing focus.

"Quil's sick."

"We wanna see him."

"Seth, he's too sick to have visitors."

"Let him tell us that himself!" Embry shoved the door and barged past the older girl.

"Hey!" Seth scampered past. Jake stood there dumb-folded. Leah eyed him.

"You're that kid from yesterday" Jake flushed and dropped his head. He hadn't spoken to a girl since Bella and Leah certainly wasn't bad on the eyes. "I guess you wanna come in to?" Jake nodded again, quickly wiping his shoes on the doormat before stepping inside.

He felt Leah's scrutinizing gaze watching his back as he followed the other two boys down the hallway.

"Hey! You can't just barge in!" A male, bludging with muscles stood at the end of the hallway where the kitchen was located. Embry ignored him and headed straight up the stairs where Jacob guessed Embry's room was located. Seth half-paused in front of the man. Jake could tell by his shrinking figure that Seth wasn't as keen as Embry to ignore this…-what had Embry called them?- 'over-pumped princesses.

"Seth?" Another male appeared at the end of the hall, he was slightly taller than the original male and although he too had muscles bludging at the seams they seemed to be more natural in a way, more slim, whereas the first looked like he'd taken too many steroids and had an angry expression to match it.

"Er.. hi... Jarred." Seth edged nervously towards the stairs.

"How was school?"

"Um..okay." Seth darted up the stairs escaping the scene. Jake found himself tugging at the frayed hems of his jumper nervously. He couldn't really go up the stairs without taking on the two body-builders at the end of the hall and he had no desire to do that. Men with muscles hit harder and Jake had plenty of that back at the caravan. He also wasn't sure that he was allowed to go upstairs, apparently he was 'friends' enough with Quil, Seth and Embry to come here in the first place, but he wasn't sure he was 'friends' enough to go and lecture one of them.

"Next time mate." The steroid man was clapping the slimmer man on the shoulder.

"Hey that's my little brother you're talking about." Leah warned somewhere behind him. Jake felt three pairs of eyes slowly move to him. Jake's face burned and he kept his head down, his shoulders instinctively hunching further as he tried to make himself as small as possible. He hated having the attention on him, when that happened it usually meant nothing good.

"Who's this?"

"This is Seth's friend...umm-sorry kid what's your name?" Leah got stuck in Jake's introduction.

"J-jacob." Jake refused to look up off the floor. He wondered if his voice was loud enough to hear apparently it was.

"Jacob 'ey, you're just turning sixteen right? In Seth's class?" Jake shook his head.

"No…I'm seventeen…Embry's class."

"No shit." Paul scoffed.

"You sure don't look that old, you're too scrawny." Leah joked lightly touching his arm. Jake flinched. He couldn't stop it if he tried. He hated being touched no one except Bella had ever touched him with good intent and she had never half-grabbed his arm like Leah just had.

"Jumpy much? Hey you're bleeding." Jake jumped again instantly looking to his side, his heart in his throat wondering how much blood his re-opened wound was spilling. If she saw it she would start asking questions, she would take him to a doctor, they would ask questions, Garrid would hear about it and…-

Leah grabbed his hands instead, looking at the palms. Jake felt his whole body cave in relief. She was only talking about the scraps he had the day before from the bullies pushing them around, they must have been split open again in round two with the thugs.

"I-it's…n-nothing." Jake curled his hands into fists.

"Don't do that! You'll make it bleed more." Leah, still firmly clasping his wist dragged him the rest of the way down the hall, past the two guys and into the kitchen.

"Sit." Jake didn't feel confident enough not to heed the order. He sat on a kitchen stool hoping that his clothes wouldn't dirty it too much.

Leah grabbed some paper towel, rinsed it with water and came back over to him.

"Hand." Jake held it up to her obediently. She dabbed it with the damp towel. Jake flinched at the touch slightly but did not move to stop her.

"Mother much?"

"Shut up Paul- you've been fighting haven't you?" Jake tensed, Leah took it as a confirmation. "Those jerks were mean to Seth too, don't let them hold it over you." Jake felt some odd sort of ache blare in his chest. It was getting harder to breathe once more. It was the same feeling he'd felt at Seth's house… yet different.

Leah was tending to his wounds… almost like a mother would…almost like… someone who cared for him would. Jake felt his face burn even redder and yet his eyes slowly lifted to her face. Leah really was quite pretty, she had traces all over her of her mother Emily and yet she had her father's sharp eyes.

"Hey. Where'd you get that scar?" Jake jerked, Leah was edging up his sleeves to tend to the wound, but now she was looking at a pale scar, one going down is wrist and onto his palm. Jake felt a surge of heat swell through him. It was the mark Garrid had made one night after catching Jake trying to steal food.

'This will teach you to keep those sticky hands to yourself!" He'd run a kitchen knife down the middle of his wrist to his palm. There had been so much blood that night, it had taken forever to scab over and had been the hardest wound to hide.

"N-nothing…-"

"-And this one"- She had flipped his hand over now and was looking at the jiggered circle cut on the back of his hand. That was where Garrid had pressed a broken beer bottle to his skin. Jake had failed to have a new bottle ready for him when he finished his first one. Jack winced at the memory. They couldn't know, she couldn't know.

Jake yanked his hand back abruptly. Leah's shocked eyes met his. Jake hesitated, there was emotion in her eyes, she actually looked concerned for him. It was so close to actualy caring for him that Jake almost told. He almost told her what was going on, that every night when he went home he went through hell. He wanted her to be more concerned for him, because it was so close to caring, to actually giving a dam about him…-

Then what are you going to do? Beg on your knees for her to take you home? What will happen if she says no? What happens if she's disgusted? What if she tells Seth to say away from you?

Jake felt something painful rip in his chest.

He dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I have to go."

His voice was barely a whisper. He didn't stay around to see if they heard it. He was fleeing the kitchen, escaping past the shorter, more pumped male named Paul and the taller male named Jarred and running out the door. He thought he heard someone calling him back. He didn't look over his shoulder to confirm it. His worn sneakers slapped against the road the noise blaring around him until it was just a fast, repetitive beat. Trees and signpost flew by Jake found himself near the high school once again and veered right, heading towards the caravan park. It was only about then that he realized his cheeks where wet.

Jake kept running, letting the cold air whipping past him to dry his face. Jake just wanted to get back, not to the caravan but just back. He needed somewhere he could clear his head, somewhere he knew where he belonged. Jake weaved through the caravan park and headed into the woods. Finding the spot he had bathed that very morning he sunk into the dirt, his back resting against a tree.

His face was dry now but his short, panting breaths sounded more like someone hyperventilating. It took more than several minutes for the gasping breaths to ease out and even longer for the slight tremors to cease rippling across his skin.

That had been way too close.

Jacob put his head in his hands, it was too close but it was close enough. Leah probably though he was depressed or something and that the wounds were self-inflicted. She would probably tell Seth at least and then he would be freaked out too.

Jake felt his shoulder shudder.

He just lost his chance of friends.

 

Jake never found out if Leah told Seth of her findings or not because the next day both Seth and Quil begun to ignore him. Jake guessed they were angry at him for bailing on them last night or not fighting back against the bullies in the bathroom. Either way they ignored him and when Jake actually caught Seth's gaze the younger shook his head.

Jake found another table to sit at.

The pair didn't seem to notice this fact.

The bullies did however.

Jake faced them once again in the car park. They slammed him face down on the asphalt and belted into him from all sides. Lastly they emptied his bag ass over him and without stealing anything left laughing.

Embry and Seth had just watched from the sidelines.

Jake did not cry, a cold numb feeling had taken residence in his chest again making him feel achingly hollow. Bleeding all over and a slight limp in his left side, Jake made it home after dark. Jake knew he was undoubtedly in trouble Garrid would well and truly home by now and you be severely pissed that dinner had not been ready and waiting for him. Jake wished that he didn't have to return home for the night, to not face Garrid. He had no qualms about sleeping in the neighbouring woods he often dozed there when Garrid kicked him out for the night.

But not coming home at night meant not coming back ever again and Jake had nowhere near enough money to escape yet. When Jake approached the caravan though, he was seriously considering taking off anyway. The shouts of laughter that came from within the rust bucket made his blood run cold.

Garrid's friends had arrived.

And they were waiting for him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.

Have you ever not wanted to do something? A public speech? Get out of bed on a cold day?

Well this was nothing like that.

 _This_ was like wanting to die, not caring how painful it was, just as long as it was over- just as long as you didn’t have to do that which you dreaded.

Jacob stood staring at the caravan door, cooked hinges and all, as the situation sunk in.

Garrid’s friends were there.

Jacob was late home.

The suffering teen did _not_ want to imagine what would happen if he walked through the door, he did _not_ want to go inside… and yet he knew he had to.

Whole body shaking, Jake quietly hid his schoolbag under the caravan. Still crouched on the ground Jacob paused, eyes closed, fists clenched as he fought for control. His whole body had begun to jerk with his shivers and the stabbing pain in his chest, the absolute dread of what was about to happen suffocating him.

Jacob didn’t know how long he remained crouched, fighting with his sanity before the shivers finally ceased to a light shudder and his breathing slowed, his body and mind finally accepting that whether he liked it or not, he would have to walk through that door sometime.

Jacob gripped the door handle, trying to ignore his palms now filled with clammy sweat and his heart pounding so fast in his chest, he wondered if it would give out. He wished it would.

Jacob pulled open the door and stepped inside.

Garrid and his friends were at the table, drinking and playing cards of some sort. ‘Poker’ or ‘Blackjack’ were always the favourites.

Their voices were so loud, they hurt Jake’s ears. The caravan stunk of booze, smoke and Jake was pretty sure he spied vomit in the corner. For a moment, the three friends plus Garrid didn’t notice him, they kept yelling, cursing worse than Jake had ever heard. Garrid took several moments to spot him, Jacob guessed his lack of alertness to his surroundings was due the large amount of alcohol had he’d consumed, the evidence of which lay scattered all over the tables and the floor.

Oh great, someone had decided to bring whisky.

“What the fuck ‘re you doing ‘ere?” Jacob flinched. “Yo’ll march in ‘ere at whenever yo’ll want? Who ‘a fuck ‘re you!” Jake wanted nothing more than to run, to leave and never come back. Somehow living on the streets didn’t seem as bad as this, it couldn’t be. Jake was just finding the resolve to leave when hands ripped at his hair, yanking it from the roots. He was hauled forwards, his whole balance lost. The corner of the table came surging up to meet him and then the next thing Jake knew he was on the ground, white hot pain devouring his left shoulder. Garrid knew better than to injure Jake on his face even when he was too drunk to stand without swaying, but nothing stopped him from harming the rest of the teen’s body.

Jake rolled to his side. He felt like he was winded, he couldn’t breathe. The pain in his shoulder intensifying with every movement he made. Had there been a crack? Had Garrid dislocated it? Before Jacob could analyse the situation future he was being hauled up from the ground by his threadbare jumper.

“’et him G!”

“Our turn! Our turn!”

A fist that could easily have been mistaken for a brick or a hammer slammed into his gut. Jake had the urge to spit or vomit, blood filling his mouth, but Jake fought it. It would no good to spit on his attacker now would it? Instead he was left to have it drool pitifully out the side of his mouth. Hands gripped his face, black rage evident in Garrid’s eyes.

“If you’re ever late again-” Jake shook his head, knowing he had not been granted permission to speak. Garrid punched him one more time before throwing him sideways.

When Jake’s vision came back to him, hands were running over him. The smell of semen right near his face. Jake let out a sob of despair.

“Oh shush now.” Beer breath hissed near his ear. Thick, fumbling fingers were rubbing against his leg, moving upwards. Jake felt bile rise in his throat. Other hands, greasy and sweaty were trying to touch every part of him, running along his back, lifting up his jumper, the hand on his leg now reaching for the hem of his pants.

“N-no.” Jake moaned, his head dizzy and his airway filled with blood.

“He wants it Jimmy”

“Oh course he does.”

Jake felt the night air hit his bare behind. He realized he was laying facedown, or more so, laying facedown _across_ the laps of three men, their hands touching him in a way that made Jake want to vomit even though he had nothing to throw up. Jake looked around slightly, the men were seated at the table and across from them… Garrid sat. Jake could see his legs under the table. He was watching the whole thing and not doing anything about it. He didn’t care that his son, his own flesh and blood was across from him being molested by men three times his age.

Jake closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see anymore.

Fat, dirty fingers were poking at him, cupping his buttocks then slapping them hard, they stroked him and then suddenly forced their fingers in. Jake clenched his cheeks together, his face burning in shame and wetness seeping through his closed eyelids. Hands fumbled with the front of him, pressing against his nipples and pinching them so hard that Jake knew there would be bruises while other hands palmed him. All the while the men talked and jeered, teased and swore. Jake hated the way the fount of their pants were becoming wetter and the smell of sweat was becoming so thick in the air that Jake seriously thought he would faint from it.

A hand, repeatedly punched into his side as the host fisted himself egged on by the men on either side. Hot, sticky liquid landed upon Jake’s skin and he was kicked to the floor. Tossed in the corner like some used rag doll. Jake dared not move from his position, let them think he passed out for all he cared. He didn’t move an inch for the rest of the night. Didn’t move to cover himself or to shove his fingers down his throat just to be sick once and for all.

Finally, when the sky was beginning to turn more blue than black, they collapsed. Falling down one by one, but of course not until they had relived themselves…

All over Jacob’s aching figure.

 

* * *

 

 

Jake stood in the flowing creek water scrubbing viciously at his skin. How could they do that? How could they hurt him like that? How could Garrid let them?

Jacob’s body ached all over, he couldn’t move his left arm without having his shoulder flare up, the pain coursing through his right side. His stomach ached too, like a band of white hot fire whenever he stretched out or stood up straight. The bruising was bad, really bad. Dark purple, darker than he had seen in a long time, covered his shoulder and his stomach. Circled with yellow and red Jake dared not touch it. He just prayed he didn’t have any internal bleeding or that if he did, it would heal by itself.

Jake climbed out of the creek. Hung up his washed clothes and retrieved the set he had cleaned the other day. While he huddled against a tree, fighting for warmth Jake tried to push the memories of last night to the back of his mind, locked in that chest he never dared to open again.

Instead, he tried to occupy his mind with something else. There wasn’t much. Thinking about Seth, Embry and Quil hurt, thinking about Leah and Emily about how nice it would be just to see them again, just to be around them again hurt too. As for the steroid cult… they were the ones that took Quil away which made Embry mad so thinking about them hurt as well.

It was at times like this, when there was nothing to do or nothing to think about that Jacob turned to his imagination. He didn’t think he had a very good imagination or anything, he couldn’t think up book like a writer did and every time he tried to imagine his life differently he always got stuck. How do you imagine a life you never had? How do you imagine a warm, loving family when you’ve never had one? It worked to some extent but he could never get all the details right- what would him and his parents talk about? What would they have for dinner? Jake only knew a few meals and he doubted if they were appropriate for ‘warm, loving family’ meals. What about chores? Every teenager had chores but Jake didn’t know any apart from what he did already and he seriously doubted that normal families did not force their kids to scrub blood from the tiles.

Jacob shivered at the thought and turned his mind to the one fantasy that had yet to fail him.

Jacob imagined himself exactly as he was, just as he is. It was too hard to imagine anything different. He imagined soft footsteps behind him, leaves crunching beneath the new-comer’s feet.

 _‘Hey’_ The voice was soft, tender…loving.

‘ _Hey’_ Jake spoke to the male figure in his mind.

 _‘Can I sit down?’_ Jake nodded. The tall, male sat beside him. He was so warm, so kind. He was covered with rippling muscles, big enough to fend off enemies and anyone who tried to hurt him. He was Jake’s hero, his confident… the only person who cared for him. It was a shame he was only a figment of Jake’s imagination.

‘ _Christ, you’re freezing.’_ The imaginary being wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a warm embrace. Jake savoured the feeling without even knowing what a real hug would feel like. Sure Bella had hugged him, but she wasn’t as tall as this figure or a male. Jake tried to imagine it as best as he could, tried to imagine the figure’s warmth soaking through him, right down to his very bones. Jake imagined feeling safe, cared for… Jake did not imagine being loved. He had no knowledge of what it felt like and if he focused too had on imagining something he didn’t know then the fantasy would be ruined and Jake didn’t want to leave these arms just yet.

The figure did not speak again, he just held onto Jake. Jacob wanted to know what it was like to have someone run their fingers through his hair or press a soft kiss to his skin, but since he had experienced neither he could hardly expect this being to do it. Jake did not want to talk of Garrid and his friends and the person embracing him did not ask. They remained just as they were long after Jake’s body had finally warmed back up. When he did leave it was because Jake had to go to school and even then he still stayed as Jacob walked, only departing when Jacob reached the school gates. In his mind, the figure hugged him and said goodbye, that he was there if ever he needed. Jake waved from his mind, his eyes stinging. As he turned to face school the only thought in his mind was.

_If only…_

 

* * *

 

 

The next week of school was torture. Classes seemed to be endless and filled with nothing to do except try not to think about Garrid’s friends or the slight pain Jake felt whenever he sat down. Every time he felt it, Jake would flush red with humiliation. Keeping his head down and praying that no one noticed. He didn’t have to worry though. Everyone seemed content to just ignore him and to carry on with their own lives. No one could see his pain, no one cared that he was hanging on just by a thread.

Quil returned to school early in the week, it was only a few days later that the trio started hanging out again. Jake guessed they must’ve sorted out their differences. They seemed to be content with ignoring Jacob though, sitting hunched over their plates, talking in hurried and excited whispers about some unknown topic. For all they knew, Jacob didn’t exist.

This was the aim of course, Jacob’s job was to go to school and to be ignored by everyone, that way no one would give his hunched-over walk a second glance, no one would notice the slight limp in his step. No one would care if he just suddenly missed a day of school or moved away all together. This was how it was supposed to be. But for some reason, this time, more than ever Jake wanted to scream.

He wanted them to notice him, he wanted to throw something, break something, he wanted someone to walk in on him tending to one of his wounds in the boy’s bathroom. He wanted everyone to know that he was hurt and he was hurting. He just wanted someone to look at him, for someone to actually give a damn. Pity was as close to caring as Jacob was ever going to get and he wanted them to pity him.

But they kept ignoring him.

Jake seriously wondered if they would even notice him if he did scream.

Of course not.

No one else had so far.

The emptiness, the bone-crushing loneliness swamped him at times. Jake found himself bolting from the lunch room to hide in a toilet or on the forest outskirts. Crouching on the floor with his knees tucked up to his chest, rocking as sounds of a wounded animal escaped him. No one noticed of course, no one gave him a second glance when he showed up late to class with swollen eyes. No one looked… why would they?

The only people who seemed to acknowledge his existence came in the form of the bullies. Their snide comments and underhand fighting skills never faulted. They never forgot Jacob’s daily dates with the car park’s asphalt.

When Jacob cried, silent tears falling from him as they laid into him, half the school watching, they laughed. They hassled him until they got bored and every day Jake would pick himself back up and hurry his arse home to be there in time for Garrid’s arrival.

Jacob actually found himself looking forward to the weekend. Normally he hated it because it meant more time with Garrid, but the bullies were slowly becoming worse. At least at home no one but Garrid was there to witness his humiliation and pain, at school half the students were always watching.

When the final school bell rang, signalling the official start of the weekend. Jacob hurried for the doors, allowing himself to get swept up in the crowd so that he would stay out of sight from his usual attackers. He was almost out of the car park too, his pace a hurried once a small bubble of satisfaction welling within him as he realised that he had escaped the bullies this time round.

Then he was flung backwards as someone gripped his schoolbag. Jacob heard something tear and then the next thing he knew was that he was on the ground, the wind knocked from his lungs.

Pain. There were no other words to describe it. Pain echoed through his whole body, his shoulder and his gut were like a white hot iron branding against his skin and yet they picked him up from his shoulders. Jacob let out a strangled cry of pain. His vision swam and then he was being pushed forwards, straight into the arms of another. Jeering laughs burned his ears as he was thrown sideways, almost falling over his own legs as the third bully caught him before tossing him back to the head hunco.

Jacob’s vision swam, his gut churned and all Jacob could think was that he wanted to die. Surely death was less painful than this, surely it wasn’t as humiliating.

Strong hands captured him, they were so hot they almost burned his skin. Jacob’s eyes rolled back. His vision a dull blur.

“What the Hell do you think you’re doing!?” The hand vibrated with the force of the speaker’s voice. It sounded like a deep, husky rumble not unlike the growl of a wild animal; lethal and commanding all attention.

Everything seemed to quieten, the bullies were so far away… the low rumbling voice was snarling at the bullies, Jacob couldn’t really make sense of what was being said, he was too busy trying to return to full consciousness.

“…If I ever see or hear of you hurting anyone else, you’ll have me to deal with- now beat it.” Jake slowly became aware of the fact that he was leaning heavily upon a very solid, very warm- hot even- being. Jacob scrambled to remember how to work his feet and to find a proper footing.

“Hey kid, you alright?” Jacob tilted his head, looking up into the arms of his saviour.

He blinked.

And blinked again.

He was looking up at the face of perfection.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.

Fawn brown skin, bronzed by long hours in the sun and Native American heritage stretched across the large rippling body that held Jacob. Short, coal black hair tousled in every direction framed his hard, god-like face and mahogany brown eyes so deep they could go on forever and yet so penetrating that they could see into one’s very soul watched Jacob with a look of utter surprise on his face.

Jacob couldn’t help but return the same stunned expression. His heart was racing in his chest, fluttering madly instead of pounding. A strange heat was building deep within his gut and his whole body seemed to be focused on wherever their two bodies touched. The feeling made goose bumps want to rise on Jake’s skin and his breath seemed to catch at the back of his throat.

It was like his fantasy protector from that morning had been brought to life.

“A-are you o-okay?” Despite the hesitant tone, the man’s voice was a husky growl. Jake shivered at the sound of it before reality seemed to step in. Jacob practically leapt out of the man’s arms, suddenly afraid that he might have felt the scars on his body, and immediately dropped his eyes to the asphalt. All his life Jacob had been called and treated like scum, like a feral…a piece of dirt. People like _him_ should never _look_ at people like the man before him. They weren’t equals, just like with everyone Jacob met; Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Emily- all of them, he never met their eye. Why? It just wasn’t right.

And what was with that look of shock the man had on just before? Had he not realized he had just stood up for a feral, a piece of trailer trash until he looked at him? Had he been expecting someone handsome or even ‘normal’? Of course he had. He probably was regretting his already, Jacob could almost bet that after they separated the first thing this man would do was wash his hands. He wouldn’t want to reek of feral now would he?

That thought stung and Jacob winced at the pain.

“I-I’m F-fine…T…t-thankyou.” Jacob hurried to leave, wanting nothing more to escape the parking lot and the scene. He wanted to hide in the forest and never come out.

“H-hey! Wait!”

Jacob didn’t look back, he realized that at some point he had begun to run. He felt so embarrassed. Jake could feel the older male’s eyes looking after him. He ran faster, the blood stuck his clothes to his skin, the wind washed over him like ice, easily passing through the disintegrating clothes. Jake could feel every hole in his clothing, could almost see every stain mark even though the clothes were black. He could smell his sweat, the creek water he was forced to bathe in. The stench suffocated him. It didn’t matter if no one noticed the holes in his clothes or couldn’t actually see the stains. It didn’t matter that the smell was really hidden behind the deodorant Jacob had stolen, he knew they were there all the same and it was for that reason he felt embarrassed, ashamed of who he was. That, and the fact that he had just realized that the fantasy he’d been playing over in his head, the one that had yet to fail him, could never be true, because no one like _that_ , no one that perfect could ever care about someone like him. Jacob reached the caravan, stepping inside he finally paused to catch his breath.

Jacob’s whole body was shaking, his breath uneven pants to the point they could pass as someone hyperventilating. Dimly noting the time by the colour of the sky, Jacob hurried to pull a frozen meal from the freezer, cooked it in the microwave, set it down on the table cracked open a beer and waited.

He was still trembling by the end of it. His mind seemed to be in shock, trying to draw thought and only coming up with blanks.

No one like _that_ could ever actually care for him.

How could he have even dreamed differently?

Garrid arrived home, stumbling slightly.

“’M goin’ to pub.” The stench of Jacob’s breath made his head spin. From his swaying position Garrid took in the meal laid out for him.

“Eat.” He grunted turning around, nearly falling down the caravan steps, and leaving for his next destination. No-doubt he would stay at the pub until tomorrow morning.

Jacob remained still for several moments after Garrid had left. He had just escaped his nightmare for one night, but more than that, he’d been given a meal- an actual meal to eat! Jake felt his stomach clench suddenly. He realized it was just payment for his… services to Garrid’s friends before.

Suddenly Jacob didn’t feel all that hungry.

Jacob picked up the dish anyway. He headed for the door. Carrying the meal, Jacob headed to his usual spot in the forest. Sitting down Jacob savoured the feeling of the cool breeze against his skin, the fresh air, filled with the scent of pine and grass. No chance of booze or cigarettes here.

Jake laid back against the tree, slowly eating the meal before him. His whole body practically sang as his stomach was slowly filled by a warm meal, the first in what felt like a century.

He couldn’t eat a full meal in one go, no way. Jake knew he would have to wait at least another two hours before he could get more down. He could probably force it into mouth sooner than that, but he would no doubt be sick and there was no way Jacob was going to waste this meal.

Setting it aside Jacob looked up to the sky, night had finally fallen and for once the night was not shrouded by rain clouds. The stars stared back at him, beautiful shimmering lights way up overhead.

A single, lone tear had made its way down Jacob’s left cheek. He wished that man had never saved him that afternoon. Jacob wished he had never met him. If he had never met him then he would still have this deluded fantasy of his invisible protector. One that would hold him close and look upon him without disgust.

But Jake now knew better. Now that he had met such a being in person. They were noble yes, caring for sure, but they would never give someone like _him_ a second glance. Therefore Jacob’s fantasy was false, therefore he not imagine it again, because every time he did he would see the man from today, see him and that look of horrified surprise. A look of someone who had saved someone and regretted it.

Jacob dropped his head, tearing his eyes away from the stars in the sky. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

What would he do now?

Who could he dream about now? Who would be his caring confidant, his hero?

The answer was no one, because no one gave a damn about a nobody, there was no point pretending that someone did.

 

* * *

 

Jacob found it very hard to wake up the next day and the days following. He couldn’t seem to remember why he got up at all. What was the point of it anyway? It was not like anyone would notice if he suddenly didn’t show up for school anymore let alone miss him. In fact, apart from suddenly wondering why his meals weren’t automatically prepared, Jacob doubted that even Garrid would not his sudden absence.

Somehow Jacob did manage to rise in the morning, he went through the motions of preparing Garrid’s next meal, walking to school, sitting in class and then leaving at the end of the day to go home.

The bullies no longer bothered Jacob, they always gave him a wide berth. Jake had wondered if he had suddenly become invisible, until he spotted the man from the other day dropping off and picking up Seth, Quil and Embry from school everyday. Jacob hated it when he did that, his presence seemed to be a constant reminder that he could no longer dream of his pretend champion. Jake hated him for that. Jacob’s dislike for him grew tenfold when he found out the man’s name; Sam, Sam Urley. The same Sam that had caused the whole drama between Embry, Seth and Quil. Without Sam, they would have never fought, without Sam, Embry wouldn’t have ever been so short tempered that day… without Sam, Jacob would still have friends.

Jacob really hated him for that.

Sam, however, seemed oblivious to the young teens growing hatred, in fact, the more irritated Jacob grew, the more he tried to be around. On two occasions Sam had actually called out to him, trying to get his attention. Jacob ignored him on both occasions, Sam seemed to only catch on the second time round.

Now it was worse, now Sam watched him silently. Watched him walk from one side of the car park to the next every morning and every afternoon with the same serious and confused look upon his face.

Jacob couldn’t be more grateful when the weekend finally arrived. He was so sick of everything and everyone, he just wanted to go to the forest. He didn’t know why but to him he felt at peace there… almost at home with the constant green surroundings and the faint whispers of the forest.

His dreams of the forest however had to be put on hold. Jacob had just finished serving up Garrid’s dinner when something slammed into the side of the caravan. Jacob jumped about a foot in the air snapping around. Someone grumbled, spat nosily on the ground and then fumbled with the door latch. Garrid toppled in, a liquor bottle in one hand and a split lip.

Jacob gulped.

Garrid was drunk, stone-dead wasted.

Garrid had always been a mean drinker, but when he was like this, as rare as it was, he became something else. He had been like this when he put Jacob threw the window, he had been like this when he’s broken Jacob’s arm. When Garrid was like this he didn’t care who he hurt or where he hurt them. A.k.a. Jacob probably wouldn’t be showing up for school next week.

Jacob wanted to run, his heart pounding in his ears. But he couldn’t run. Sure Garrid was completely out of it, but if he remembered later on that Jake had been absent when he got home, the teen would find himself with a one-way ticket to the streets and Jake didn’t want that at all.

“What ‘ou lookin’ at boy?”

Jacob literally felt his heart stop.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.

Jacob dropped his eyes to the floor, his back was pressing against the corner. He had no way of escaping.

“A’wer me!” The next thing Jacob knew a bottle was smashing, cold beer splashed and foamed. Garrid must have knocked the beer bottle off the table.

“You f’cken retard!” Garrid was lunging forward, Jacob could see him coming. He dropped to the floor instinctively pulling his knees up and tucking his head and arms in, locking himself in a fetal position. Garrid lurched forwards, his head colliding with the counter. An animalistic growl escaped him as he gripped his forehead with one hand trying to soothe the wound while at the same time reaching down to grip the collar of Jake’s jumped. He ripped it forwards. Jake was pushed into a half roll then hauled across the ground. White hot pain tore at his stomach and the smell of beer swamped him.

Jake cried out his hands trying to force himself up and away from the glass, but the shards dug into his hands, his face, his gut.

“Stop!”

“Stop! Stop? You F’king arsehole!” Garrid roared at the sound of Jacob’s rebuke, slamming the teen’s head down to the floor. When Garrid ripped his hands from Jacob’s hair he was crying out again, this time it felt like someone was tearing the skin from his scalp. Dimly he registered a black lump of knots hanging from Garrid’s hands.

Jacob’s vision was flicking in and out of focus, the sounds around him seemed dull and far away. Pain was littered across his skin and bile churned in his gut. Garrid was trying to lift him up by the back of his jumper, in his drunken state the only thing he succeeded in was ripping the material and half-choking Jacob.

Garrid was roaring in frustration, drunken slur pouring from his mouth as he tried to find something he could hit Jacob with. He was looking in the bathroom maybe he would find some sort of soap that he could force down Jacob’s throat, he’d done that before. While his back was turned, Jacob eyed the door. All his wounds flaring up and making themselves know. His heart slowed for a moment, the steady beat echoing in his ears. It was almost as if time had slowed down and something else was controlling him, something deep and hidden right down in his core.

Without consciously commanding his body to, Jacob found himself moving towards the door, slowly rising so that he could crawl the distance. It seemed impossible, the shards were tearing at his skin and there didn’t seem to be enough time to reach his destination without Garrid noticing. But he didn’t.

Jacob made it to the door. He tumbled down the stairs and onto the damp grass. He wanted to cry out in pain but he dared not in case of alerting Garrid to his actions. Jacob knew he had to get away, or more so, Jacob’s instincts did. He had sustained more injuries in the past week, more severe injuries than he was used to.

Somehow, Jacob found his feet. He hobbled towards the forest pain shooting though his body with each movement, his leg gave out half-way. Panicked, hyperventilating breaths escaped him, he needed to get out of there, he needed to leave before Garrid realized he was missing.

A furious drunken roar filled the caravan park.

Too late. Jacob practically crawled into the forest, not daring to look back. He made it though the first line of trees just as the caravan door snapped open. Jacob moved forwards, he could hear heavy, laboured breaths behind him. Garrid was coming.

Jacob moved forwards, he could do nothing but. The pain was fading, or more so his panic was outriding the pain and his fear of being caught made him forget about it momentarily. That and the fact that he was probably loosing too much blood to actually feel his leg anymore.

Garrid was crashing through the trees, in the dead of the night every sound was intensified, Jacob swore his father was right behind him yet he dared not look. He prayed, begged to the night and whoever was listening that the night, his dark clothes and hair would conceal him from his hunter.

Although it was only a few minutes that Garrid was chasing him, to Jacob it felt like an eternity, but when he gave up Jacob was almost cried out in desperate relief. It was only the fear of being heard that stopped him from doing so.

Jacob did not stop though, he wasn’t game to. Although the rational, logical art of his brain told him that Garrid had gone back another part of him was pushing, urging him to go further. Jacob guessed his sub-conscious was only telling him to do so because Jacob had nothing else to do.

Suddenly, the leaves slipped beneath his feet the ground slanting in a deep slop. Jacob was falling. Tumbling would be more correct. He hit the ground on his side, the last thing Jacob saw was soft glow of a campfire far in the distance.

There was only darkness.

* * *

 

 

Pain. Jacob could only feel the complete dead weight of his body

…

The smell of disinfectant burned his nose. He wished it would go away.

…

Soft, hushed voices were close and yet so very far away from him. He couldn’t make out the words. The sound hurt his ears.

...

Warmth, heat. Someone was holding his hand. Jacob wondered if he was dreaming. He must’ve been. He tried to squeeze his hand, but his arm wasn’t obeying him.

…

 

Jacob woke to the feeling of being suffocated. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t get any air into his lungs, something was down his throat, choking him. Jacob lurched forwards gagging. Sounds were erupting all around him, machines blaring, people shouting. Jacob’s eyes snapped open. He saw white for a few moments. Pure white. Darkness took him again.

…

“Jacob? Jacob? can you hear me?” Someone was calling his name, he wished they wouldn’t he just wanted to sleep. “Jacob?”

Jacob opened his eyes, hissing in pain as white light greeted him once more. He clenched his eyes shut, blinking madly and trying to cover his eyes. Something tugged at his hand. Though blurred vision, Jacob noticed there was something sticking into his arm… needle.

What was a needle doing in his arm?

“Jacob, you are at the Forks hospital. My name is Dr Cullen.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.

_“Jacob, you are at the Forks hospital. My name is Dr Cullen.”_

Jacob blinked, trying to rid his eyes of the fuzziness. His brain slowly working into gear.

“…Cullen?”

He knew that name somewhere but he couldn’t place it. His mind seemed to be filled with mush and thinking about anything seemed to trigger sharp pains at the back of his head.

“I’m Edward’s father, he said he knew you in Phoenix?” Jacob finally managed to take in the man before him; golden hair, gently bushed back and almost shimmering under the hard white lights. He wore a pristine doctor’s jacket a blue collared shirt and tie beneath it. His eyes were dark, as if he was lacking a serious night’s sleep but his eyes matched his hair; pure gold. His skin was like porcelain, smooth and without any imperfections; it was as if a statue had come to life.

He didn’t look anything like Edward- apart from the eyes and the skin at least. Edward had said that he was adopted, all the Cullen children were.

“I’m glad to see you awake.” Jacob realized he’d been sitting there staring like an idiot and quickly ducked his head, a deep blush forming under his fawn brown complexion. He just hoped Dr Cullen hadn’t been offended at a nobody like him meeting eyes with someone like him; perfection.

“You had us a little worried for a while there, you’re injuries were quite extensive when they found you.”

“T-they…?” Jake’s voice was a cautious whisper. He didn’t want to speak out of turn, but curiosity was weighing heavily on his mind.

“A group of teenagers from the reservation, they say you know them. Sam especially was worried for you, he’s been spending most of his days here.” Jacob felt his eyes go wide and despite the rules ingrained into him of never looking at people more important than you Jacob found himself staring blankly at Dr Cullen.

“S-Sam? Sam Uley?”

“Yes that is correct.” Jacob felt the blood draining from his face. What was Sam doing there? Had it been out of some weird sense of obligation? Sam had seemed like the noble sort- but Jacob thought that after seeing Jacob once the older male would want nothing to do with him.

Yes, it must have been some sort of guilt or obligation that the male visited.

“Unfortunately they’ve been the only ones to visit. We tried contacting your father but he seems to have disappeared. Young Seth mentioned that you were staying at the local caravan park but the owner says Garrid left a few days ago. Do you know where he is now?”

A cold numb feeling was settling over Jacob’s body.

Garrid was gone.

He always said that if Jacob didn’t come home at night he would leave him. Jacob didn’t know how long he had been at the hospital before but he guessed it was longer than twenty four hours.

Garrid was gone.

He’d abandoned Jacob.

Jacob swallowed dryly, the blood complexly gone from his face.

“No sir, I don’t know where he is now.” Jake’s voice came out in a dead monotone. He did not know how to feel at that moment, he didn’t know _what_ to feel. The man who had hurt and abused him all his life was gone but at the same time everything he knew was gone. The only thing he knew as ‘home’ was gone. What would he do now? Had Garrid taken Jacob’s bag and all the money Jacob had saved within it with him? Where would Jacob go now?

“Does he have a number I can contact him on?”

“No.” Jacob’s voice was all too quiet now, he was slowly forgetting where his voice was located. “He’s gone.” Jacob’s words seemed to stun the doctor for a moment. Dr Cullen opened and closed his mouth to try and say something but nothing came. Jacob didn’t blame him, How many people came in saying their parent’s had left their freak sons behind.

“I-I see.” The doctor cleared his throat, finally managing to speak again. “The wounds you have are quite extensive, you will have to stay here for at least other week before we can permit you to leave the bed.”

“I don’t have any money to pay you with.”

“Never mind about that, what I’m concerned for is how you received such injuries.”

“It was an accident.” Jacob’s response was a reflex action ground into him from childhood.

“An accident? Jacob I know that these marks are no mere accident. Did your father do this to you?”

“No.”

“He’s not here anymore Jacob, you don’t need to defend him.” Jacob stilled. Edward’s father was right. Garrid had left him, he was no longer here to hurt him, no longer here to starve him or complain about him. Jacob would never have to see Garrid and his ‘friends’ ever again.

He could finally tell someone the truth.

But… if he did…. Jacob didn’t want to imagine the expressions of sympathy or even perhaps disgust. What teenager couldn’t defend themselves against another? And what if they started to wonder why Garrid used to beat him? Was there something truly wrong with him that made Garrid want to beat him? What if these people found out and started to hurt him too? Or worse- send him away?

“He did not hurt me sir.” Dr Cullen was silent for a long time. Trying to get Jacob to meet his eyes. The teen kept his face hidden under his mattered hair, eyes trained on the hospital bed sheets.

“Very well Jacob, you need your rest. I will leave the matter for now but soon I will require an answer- one that isn’t a lie.” Jacob flinched at the sound of the curtain being pulled shut. Jacob shivered, the hospital suddenly seeming too cold and too big for him. The teen fisted the blankets in his hands, ignoring the stab of pain as he used the sore muscles Jacob pulled the blankets up higher until they were over his head. He curled up in his make-shift sanctuary, light shivers racking his frame as he thought about what lay outside of it and what he would do when the hospital released him. None of his plans held much hope.

 

* * *

 

When Jacob woke there were hushed voices talking all around him. Jake froze, trying to determine if the intruders were friend or foe.

“..H-how could someone do that to him?” The voice was a female one; hushed and low as she spoke to her two companions. Jacob frowned slightly, he had heard that voice before but from where he could not place.

“Carlisle says he’s healing slower than most. He’s malnourished, anaemic and severely underweight they almost didn’t want to put him under anaesthetic because of the risk.” This voice belonged to a male, hard and gruff no nonsense in his tone. Again, the voice was familiar.

“He’ll pay.” Another male, his words were spat out through gritted teeth. Jacob had no idea why such anger radiated in his tone. For a horrible moment Jacob thought the male’s anger was directed at him. “That bastard. Who does this to their only son?” Jacob felt his muscles sigh in relief.

“Someone who doesn’t deserve to live.” The first male responded.

“Oh Billy, we have to do something.”

_Billy…Billy… Seth’s dad! What is he doing here?_

“I know love, I’ve already spoken to Carlisle about his living arrangements he can come stay with us as soon as he’s released.”

“He would be better off with me.”

“Now Sam, he needs a family right now- he needs a mother.” Jacob’s mind was racing. Sam? What was Sam doing here too? And what was all this talk about his living arrangements and mothers? His head was spinning.

“He needs someone to care for him who will do that better than I?”

“We know that son, but don’t you think it would be better if he got used to having a stable home and something close to a normal life before _everything_ else?”

Sam grunted.

“Sweetie, it’s not like we’re going to horde him away. You can come over whenever you like.”

Jacob clenched his eyes shut. Nothing they were saying made any sense and their voices were becoming too loud and too annoying for his ears. He just wanted them to go away and to leave him alone. Being hidden under blankets and hearing strange voices from all around him were daunting and scary. It reminded him of when he was little and he had stuck to hiding under the bed when Garrid’s friends were over, praying that they wouldn’t find him… They always did.

The sound of new footsteps approaching his bed drew Jacob’s attention, he recognized them; the sound of soft leather against clean tiles.

“Ah Mr and Mrs Black, Mr Uley- I was about to call you.”

“What’s wrong Cullen?”

“I wanted to run through the Jacob’s recovery routine for when you take him home- Jacob, I think you should come out and hear this too.”

Jacob could almost feel their eyes upon him. His body locked up taunt. How had Dr Cullen known he was awake?

“Jacob… sweetie?” The soft, gentle tones of the female’s voice called to him. Slowly, Jacob began to push the covers back until he could peek out and take in his visitors.

Sam Uley and Billy Black were indeed present. Both watching him through a stern yet somehow soft gaze. Dr Cullen was of course present, the last figure Jacob took in was the woman beside Billy.

Emily, beautiful, sweet Emily. He drank in the sight of her storing it away before quickly dropping his gaze, a red blush high on his cheeks. She was so beautiful, so gentle, so motherly.

“You been listening the whole time son?” Billy Black asked, leaning forward in his wheelchair.

“Yes sir.” Jacob admitted guiltily. He wondered how mad they would be.

“Well...?” Jacob glanced up blinking in confusion at Emily’s question. “What do you think?”

“I-I…I d-don’t…” Gods it was so hard to talk to her. “u-under-…understand.” Emily smiled softly, putting an arm around he husband’s shoulder. Billy smirked softly and returned the touch by reaching out and wrapping his arm around her waist.

“We want to adopt you son.”

Jacob finally knew what people meant when they said 'you could've heard a pin drop'. He found himself blinking, mouth opening and closing several times and yet no sound escaping it.

They wanted to adopt him.

 _Emily,_ sweet, kind, beautiful Emily wanted to have him as her _son._

Somebody wanted him.

It felt like some invisible force was pressing down on him, wrapping around his throat and sucking the air from his lungs. Jacob's vision had been reduced to nothing but a wet blur. He had never been wanted before not by anyone- anywhere. A horrible choking sound escaped his throat and the next thing he knew there were two sets of hands upon him.

The burning heat of the hands belonging to the person on his right obviously belonged to Sam, Jacob still hadn't worked out why he was here still, and person to his left had delicate, yet firm hands grasping his shoulder- Emily of course

“It's alright, sshh, you can say no if you want to”

“ _Why_?” Jacob rasped, his throat incredibly dry. His hands fisted in the hostpital sheets.

Why? Why would anyone want to adopt him? His father had pratically dedicated his life to letting Jacob know he was not wanted and that he was simply nothing more than a burden.

“I d-don’t u-understand-” The words refused to form in his mouth properly. Dimly he realised there was water running down his cheeks and he couldn’t stop it. He felt his face overheating again.

“Well son, your father’s gone- even if he did come back for you there is no way he’s going to be able to get custody of you again. You need a place to stay and a home, we want to offer ours to you.” Billy’s soft firm gaze met his. Jacob shook his head.

“But w-why?”

“I don’t understand what you mean son.” A frown marred the crippled man’s brow.

“Why w-would you w-want…m-me.” Jacob’s voice came out in a whisper. Emily, sweet beautiful Emily brushed the hair out of his eyes in a touch so soft and caring Jake really thought his heart would burst. She gave him a tender smile.

“Jacob, the real question is- why wouldn’t we?”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.
> 
> So here we are all those years later with the much awaited Chapter Ten of Call of the Alpha. To all my readers who have stayed with me since then I can only say thankyou for your loyalty and support. I hope the rest of this story is everything you've wished for and more.

Emily and Billy stayed while Doctor Cullen explained Jacob’s injuries to him. From what Jacob could gather he’d fucked his leg up pretty badly and that it was going to take loads of bed rest before he could use it and even then he may need physical therapy before he could walk properly again. He was also too skinny- but that was hardly his fault- so he was on strict orders to eat more. All in all though none of this really mattered to Jake, what _did_ matter was the fact that someone wanted him; that _Emily_ was kind enough to take him in-ratty clothes and all.

Emily and Billy hung around asking Dr Cullen a million and one questions about what sort of diet he should be on, what his limitations were going to be with his leg still healing and whatnot. Sam also stayed too, listening carefully in the background with a thoughtful expression. Jacob still couldn’t work out why he was still there-obligation to see that he was alright only went so far after all.

Jacob didn’t really listen to the discussion going on around him, instead he fiddled with the bed sheets, trying to make sense of why someone as beautiful as Emily would want him and every now and again sneaking glances up through his mattered hair to glance at her or Billy, just to memorise their faces- they were going to be his adopted parents after all.

_Parents…_

Jacob had always wished for a proper family and now he was going to get one. That beautiful house he’d visited was going to be his.

Jacob ducked his head back down as tears threatened to spill over once again.

He’d never been so happy in his entire life.

“Are you going to be alright son?” A firm hand clapped onto his arm making him jump with fright. Billy made no comment on his behaviour, though his eyes softened. It was as almost as if he _knew_ Jacob’s past.

Then again you wouldn’t have to be too smart to guess it.

“We’ll be back tomorrow morning sweetie.” Emily’s soft hands were upon him again, her gentle smile so blinding, Jacob found himself unable to speak. Finally he managed a small nod.

“Atta boy.” Billy gave a comforting pat to his arm before steering his wheelchair towards the door.

“If you need anything you just let the nurses know and I’ll be here in a heartbeat.” Emily gave him another warm smile and then, before Jacob could realise what she was doing, Emily leaned in a pressed a soft kiss upon his head, unflinching of his matted hair.

When she pulled back Jacob could only stare back at her in wonderment causing her to smile even more. The Blacks gave him a final wave before leaving the room along.

Sam remained for a moment. When Jacob met his gaze the older male opened his mouth as if to say something.

“-Mr Uley.”

Whatever the man had been about to say it was cut off quickly by Dr Cullen who was still hovering in the doorway.

“Jacob needs his rest now, perhaps it would be wise to come back later?” Despite the soft tone, Jacob knew an order when he heard it- his whole life had been nothing but orders after all. Sam turned a hard stare to the doctor with an expression that could only be described as sour. He uncrossed his arms and straightened off the wall. Jacob’s eyes widened slightly as the man surged to full height, muscles rippling under the darkened skin. Tension rolled off the Doctor and the Native American as they both met each other’s gaze.

And then it was over.

Sam gave a final glance in Jacob’s direction before departing the room. An invisible shudder ran through Jacob, those mahogany brown eyes seemed to pierce right through him each and every time.

“Is there anything else you need Jacob?”

Jake jumped slightly. For a moment he had completely forgotten that the doctor was still there.

“Jacob?”

The teen hurriedly shook his head.

“Very well, let the nurses know if you need anything. I suggest you get some rest, your body will need all its strength to get better.”

Jacob nodded again, watching Dr Cullen give a small smile of farewell before he too left the room.

Alone at last Jacob’s head buzzed. He still seemed unable to process all the information before him.

He had escaped Garrid.

He was to be adopted- by the sweet and beautiful Emily no less.

He was to become a ‘Black.’

Jacob Black…

It had a nice ring to it.

 

* * *

 

Jacob found himself drifting in and out of sleep over the next few days. His dreams filled with Emily and her family; Billy, Seth and Leah. Jacob still didn’t know what the children would think of their parent’s decision to welcome him into the family, especially since Seth had been ignoring him for the better part of a month now. It worried him in the short times he was able to stay awake.

He also dreamt of the woods, running in them as if he were truly free. He never seemed to tire, crossing such long distances. The forest sung to him; the birds calling out, small animals ran with him or scurried out of his sight. The wind whistled as it passed through the leaves and swayed the branches. A distant sound beckoned him, as he drew nearer it became louder and clearer- it was a howl.

The howl of a wolf.

 

* * *

 

Jacob blinked against the sunlight streaming into his room. His vision blurred before him even as he sought to clear it. It took several moments before he was coherent. A large hulking figure sat against the wall. The tiny plastic chair he was seated on looked ridiculous under the man’s sheer bulk. Jacob would recognise his face anywhere.

They stared at each other for a few moments, each one examining the other as if they both weren’t expecting the situation. Jacob, seeing Sam in his room when the man was not of any real relation to him and Sam for seeing Jacob awake when the he expected the boy to go on sleeping like he had the past few times he had visited.

Finally Sam cleared his throat.

“You just missed Billy and Emily. They’ve been here almost everyday.” Jacob dropped his gaze back to the sheets, unsure of how to respond. “You’ve…er… you have been asleep most days. The Dr says it’s because you’re body’s trying to recover. It’s Sunday- if you wanted to know. You’ve been here a full week.”

An awkward silence stretched between them. Again, Jacob did not know how to respond. He’d never been good with conversation in the first place-or strangers for that matter.

Jacob didn’t know how long they sat there in silence; Jacob fiddling with the sheets and looking anywhere but at the larger male and Sam looking nowhere but the teen before him.

“Why did you run?”

Involuntarily, Jacob’s head snapped up at the unexpected question.

“R-run?”

“That day, when I stopped those bullies- why did you run away from me?”

Jacob felt himself flush heavily, ducking his head down to hide his reaction. Sam deserved an answer he knew. The man had protected him after all- saved him really. But how could Jacob explain his own blatant inadequacy? He was not like Sam or Billy or Seth or Quil or Embry or Leah or Emily- he wasn’t normal. He was a nobody and Sam…- well you just had to _look_ at him to know he was somebody special. Looks aside, even his demeanour screamed power and importance. Jacob had no right associating with him. It was something ingrained since birth, he _knew_ his place- but how could he explain such a thing to someone such as Sam. He’d probably never felt inadequate in his whole life.

“I-I….w-as… e-embarrassed.”

Jacob settled for a half truth. He owed the man an explanation after all.

“Embarrassed? Why? Because you were being picked on?” No. It wasn’t necessarily that reason which shamed him. The fact that he was dirt meant to be picked on was certainly one of them, and the fact that someone so kind had to sink to helping him. But yes, being beaten up in front of someone like Sam was embarrassing.

Jacob gave a small nod.

The protesting squeak of plastic made Jacob glance up and start in surprise. In an instant Sam had surged up and out of his seat, crossed the room and planted himself on the edge of Jacob’s bed. The man scooped up his hand and held it within his own. The hold was so tender, so careful- as if he were cradling glass. Jacob had never known anything like it. The sheer heat of the man was rolling into him, warming him from the inside out. Red began to colour the teen’s cheeks.

“Jacob.”

Jacob tore his eyes away from their hands -Sam’s voice compelling him to look up. Jacob’s eyes met the endless brown, unable to look away and yet quelling under their compulsion.

“You should never be ashamed of being bullied. It is not your fault they picked you as their target.” Jacob’s eyes prickled. The intensity of the statement brought such strange emotions swelling forwards within him. The sudden moisture in his eyes broke the stare and he was able to hide his face once again under his mattered fringe.

A finger- could he be imagining the heat from a single digit?- curled beneath his chin, forcing his face back up.

“You did not deserve to be treated in such a way.”

Jacob was trying- and failing miserably- to hold himself together. No one ever talked to him with such conviction in his favour. It left him feeling raw and unstable. Jacob was horrified to feel a single tear escaped down the side of his cheek. He ducked his head away, with force this time, escaping the finger on his chin and feeling strangely cold without it. He used his free hand to scrabble with his cheeks, rubbing away the wetness on his cheek and forcing anymore tears back. He would _not_ become a bubbling mess- not in front of _Sam_ of all people!

“I-it’s okay.” Jacob tried to regain some of his dignity, he did not want to completely disgust the man with his pathetic state. “It h-happens all the t-time, other s-schools t-too. I’m u-used to i-it.” Jacob realised after the words had left his mouth that while he had been trying to say that he could ‘handle’ it and he wasn’t just some wimp. He had unintentionally confessed that he was a loser no matter where he went.

_Step One: open mouth._

_Step Two: raise foot_

_Step Three:-_

Jacob suddenly became aware that the man in front of him was shaking. Jacob blinked, watching in fascination as the heat and his hand intensified and Sam’s body shook. The tremors rippling all over his body.

“ _How often_?” The man’s voice had gone deeper. It was such a sudden change that Jacob found himself shooting out an answer in shock before he even had a chance to think about lying.

“A-all the t-time.” The hold on his hand was no longer cradling him but rather gripping tight. A look of utter rage was passing over Sam’s features and the shudders erupting all over his body was making the bed itself shake.

“ _You mean to tell me you had to deal with those scum_ every day _before returning home to that…_ bastard!” The last word came out like a roar. The effect so terrifying, Jacob flinched back. Pushing back into his pillows as far as he could to escape. His eyes were bludging out of his skull and when he tried to free his hand the vice-like grip tightened to the point of almost pain. A shudder of his own shivered down his arm and a softest whimper of fear escaped him.

The effect was instant.

The convulsing stopped mid-quake. The anger upon Sam’s face evaporated into nothing but concern and apology. His hold was tender once more.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was strained. Jacob continued to regard him with wide, terrified eyes. The abrupt mood swings left him rigid and on eggshells.

“I’m so sorry Jacob- I shouldn’t have done that.” He was stroking his hand now within both of his, his voice soft almost… cooing. Like he was treating a scared animal. “I’m sorry, I lost my temper- when I think of the Hell you’ve been through-” another shudder, but it was only one and Sam had closed his eyes to shoo it away.

“I’m sorry I scared you, please, believe me Jacob that is the last thing I want to do.” Jacob regarded him with uncertain eyes. Something deep within him was telling him that he could trust this man and yet the more rational, logical side of him was screaming that he was a fool for believing anything this stranger said.

And he _was_ a stranger. Sure, he had saved Jacob from those bullies and yes, he had been visiting him in hospital but Jacob didn’t know one single thing about the man.

When Sam shifted in his seat Jacob found himself flinching, his rigid muscles acting out of reflex rather than fear. It made Same freeze though.

“Jacob.” His eyes were so focused and yet so open too. Jacob felt himself being pulled into them once again. “I will never, _ever_ hurt you. I am not like _them_.” There was a slight growl in his tone when he mentioned Jacob’s previous attackers. It softened instantly.

“I want to protect you.”

“W-what?”

Jacob was so shocked by the man’s confession- that sounded like a vow more than anything- that his question slipped from him before he could stop it. The warm hands that cradled his own in such a gentle way pulsed with heat.

“I’m guessing that no one has ever really looked out for you in your entire life. Everyone should have at least one person they can turn to in a time of need. I would like to be that person for you Jacob. I want to keep you safe from everything I can and more, I want you to be able to come to me for anything that is troubling you. I know you probably can’t understand why I would do this- why I would _want_ to do this. In time, I guess things will explain themselves, but for now… please, just know that what I say is true.”

Jacob had no idea what to say to such a statement. This man was practically swearing to be his _…protector_ or something even though they knew next to nothing about each other. The whole thing would’ve been ridiculous in any situation and yet somehow… Jacob believed him. There was too much conviction in the man’s tone for it to not be.

Overwhelmed with emotion Jacob kept his head tucked down to hide the fresh flow of tears that poured out of him. Through the sobs Jacob was able to blubber a single word.

“T-thank…-thankyou.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Twilight saga or any of its characters.
> 
> Okay guys here's the next chapter. To clarify, For those of you who were wondering why Sam was so forward in wanting to care for Jacob and why Jacob was just so accepting of this even when he had every reason to doubt Sam, it's because I didn't want to spend the entire story of Sam trying to win Jacob's trust. The scene in the hospital at the end of the last chapter could be seen as a little cheesy or a bit unrealistic, and I can actually agree with that. However I do have a small belief in my mind that if someone was pushed to the brink of isolation like Jacob was and everyone he met was mean to him. I do believe there is a realistic chance that he would welcome and wholly trust the first person who offered him something different; who offered his kindness after so much unkindness.  
> but all thoughts aside, the bottom line is that I didn't want most of the story about Sam trying to prove himself to Jacob. If it was then this story was going to get a whole lot longer and even when I started writing the very first chapters I knew that this was not going to be the case. the storyline is quite simple and fairly short compared to my other works. I think I pretty much gave that way with how short the chapters are compared to say 'Kill Me Softly' a vampire knight fan-fiction of mine.  
> Okay on that note let's get on with the story, I just thought I would take this moment, in the beginning of Sam and jacob's   
> 'relationship' to clarify.  
> thanks   
> Phe

 

While Jacob was glad to finally get out of hospital, he was nervous as Hell about moving in with the Blacks. Seth and Leah had never visited him in hospital and he hadn’t spoken to either of them since that day Quil had been sick. What happened if they hated the idea of Jacob becoming apart of their family? What happened if Billy and Emily sent him away because he didn’t fit in? Jacob didn’t think he could handle such a thing, he would not survive the agony of finally having everything he could have ever dreamed about and more, then suddenly having it all snatched away from him.

He would not survive the heartache if such a thing _were_ ever to happen.

Jacob swore that he would never give the Blacks- any of them- a reason to dislike him or wish to send him away. He would be the best son and step-brother he could be- if such a thing existed.

The Black’s house was just as perfect as he remembered; well lived in and the overwhelming sense of ‘ _home’_ and ‘ _safety’_ except now it belonged to him now as well. As Jacob’s eyes took in the familiar surroundings, he noticed that neither Leah nor Seth were home.

“Seth’s at school and Leah’s out working.” Emily explained kindly, seeing his expression. “Don’t worry, they’ll be home soon. I’m sure they will be thrilled to see you.” Jacob managed a weak smile, the tumbling anxiety in his gut intensifying.

“Let’s get you settled in.” Sam was obviously trying to keep his promise of always being there for Jacob, he had continued to spend most of his days at the hospital and now he was diligently pushing the wheelchair Dr Cullen had kindly lent to him until Jacob was better. Jacob didn’t really know why this man was going to such trouble for him or why he had seen it necessary to escort Jacob to his new home when Emily and Billy were quite capable, but Jacob was glad for his company all the same. Sam had a way of dominating the space around him, not just by his size but the sheer aura the man possessed. It honestly felt like he was in control of everything and that whatever got thrown his way he would handle it with ease. He was a rock, the eye of the storm and his calming presence soothed the raw edges of Jacob’s nerves.

Sam wheeled Jacob to a room just past the kitchen, it was the only bedroom on the ground floor and the Black’s had given it to him as his condition would not allow him to use the stairs.

When Jacob peeked inside he felt his heart stutter in his chest.

There was a single bed covered in a bright blue duvet, the exact shade of a summer sky. There was a wardrobe, a bedside table, a lamp, a study desk and chair. It was more than he had ever had, more than he could’ve ever hoped for.

And it was all his.

Jacob trembled, his eyes glazing.

“How do you like it?” Billy wheeled up beside him, Emily at his side.

Jacob body shook.

“I-is it r-really…?”

“It’s all yours son”

_Son…_ Jacob didn’t think he had ever been called that in his entire life.

“T-thankyou… j-just…-thankyou.”

“Oh sweetie!” Emily’s eyes were wet as she cupped his cheek placing a firm kiss on his cheek.

“You’re apart of this family now, that means this house is your home. You have to eat healthy, go to school, do your homework _and_ be home by seven.” There was laughter in Billy’s eyes. Jacob nodded, he would abide by every word.

“I will.”

“Also you will have to suffer Emily and Leah when they take you shopping.”

“Shopping?”

“You can’t get by with just one set of clothes! Tomorrow you, Leah and I are going to Port Angeles and _there_ we will be buying you a proper wardrobe.” Jacob’s eyes boggled. They were going to buy him clothes? _New_ clothes?

“B-but-”

“No but’s son, consider it another rule of the household- to suffer whenever we buy you things.” He shared a wink with his wife. Emily beamed at Jacob, while the teen fiddled with the hem of his borrowed shirt, he thought it was one of Seth’s hand-me-downs. The material was soft and clean, it smelled faintly of washing powder. It was better than anything he had worn before. To think that he would have his _own_ new clothes, fresh and clean without holes or loose ends. It made him feel oddly warm inside.

“Thank you.” He murmured quietly.

“Oh honey you’re more than welcome.” Another big kiss to the cheek, it made Jake smile. “Now let’s get you cleaned up, I know you’ve probably been dying for a shower ever since you got into hospital and when you get out we’ll deal with that hair of yours.” Instinctively Jacob reached up to grip his hair. It was greasy and dirty, not to mention so wound up in thick knots one could never make sense of it. But he was attached to it all the same. The one picture Garrid had of his mother was of her with her hair long. Though messy Jacob was rather attached to it, it reminded him of her.

“M-my hair?”

“Don’t worry dear, I won’t chop it all off- although it would be easier. Let’s just get those matts out.”

“O-okay.”

“Good now let’s get you up to the shower, Billy’s chair in there already so you don’t have to worry about hurting your leg.”

“Okay.”

“Sam would you-?” Emily’s eyes darted back to Jacob.

“Sure- hold on Jacob.”

“Wha- Hey!” Jacob practically jumped out of his skin when Sam leaned over him, scooping him up and out of the wheelchair. Jacob’s arms flung out scrabbling for purchase, they found themselves wrapped around Sam’s neck.

“Alright there?” Jacob blushed furiously, but managed to scowl at the cheery grin on Sam’s face. The action only seemed to amuse the man more.

“Hold tight now.” Sam headed over to the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. Jacob noted with fascination that the man wasn’t straining in the slightest to carry him, not even up the stairs. Jacob knew the man was strong, but he didn’t realise he was _this_ strong. Then again the man was firm all over, Jacob could feel the iron hard muscles rippling with each step where their bodies pressed together.

For some reason this made Jacob’s face warm, a strange flutter churning low in his gut. It was unlike anything Jacob had experienced before, he wasn’t really sure what it meant- was he sick?

Jacob tried to ignore the strange feeling while Emily opened the bathroom door for them and Sam headed inside, settling Jacob on the plastic white chair that sat in the shower.

“Just use anything in the shower Jacob- shampoo, conditioner- anything you want. Let us know when you’re done.”

“I’ll stay just outside the door.” Sam said, more to Emily than to Jacob. An unknown emotion passed over Emily’s face, though it must’ve been a happy one because she soon smiled.

“I’ve got some fresh clothes here for when you get out. Emily placed another one set of Seth’s old clothes on the bathroom counter. She gave another smile.

“I’ll leave you to it.”

“You going to be okay on your own?” Jacob nodded, gnawing softly at his lip in worry, his eyes drifting over the many different coloured bottles and tubes in the shower. None of them were familiar. He wanted to be nice and clean for the Blacks and he certainly wasn’t going to be washing himself with the local creek water, but Emily had said for him to use what was in the shower. But what was what?

Sam crouched beside him in the shower. His face soft.

“Shampoo first, then conditioner, then body wash.” Sam pointed out each bottle as he said them. “The shampoo with soap right up, scrub it in. Wash it out then use the conditioner, it won’t soap up but just use enough to slick through your hair. Rinse again. The body wash goes everywhere but your hair and your face- just don’t put it anywhere too sensitive.” Jacob’s face flamed again at Sam’s meaning. “Rinse everything off then dry yourself with a towel. Get dressed, but if you have any trouble just call me- I’ll be right outside the door.”

“Okay.” Sam gave him an encouraging smile, rising to his feet and closing the door behind him. Jacob stared after him for a few seconds, wondering if it was worth the effort to crawl across the room and lock the door. He didn’t think Sam would walk in on him, but the possibility of it happening was enough to make goose-bumps appear on his arms.

Jacob pushed aside his thoughts, they were ridiculous at best. Instead he focused his efforts on pulling off his shirt and somehow worming out of his pants without rising from his seat.

Jacob managed, but his arms felt absolutely exhausted by the end of it. Apparently all that time he had spent lying in a hospital bed, combine with his body using his energy to heal he had lost a great deal of whatever muscle tone he once had.

Jacob fiddled with the water taps. He’d rarely showered in the past, most of the campsites he and Garrid had stayed at were the cheapest they could find. As a result the grounds went unattended and uncared for. They would be lucky to find a campsite with a shower block, yet alone one that worked now Jacob had one all to himself- and it had hot water!

Jacob flinched as the boiling water came through, almost burning him. Jacob hurried to add more cold water to even it out before it could hurt him.

For a moment Jacob simply sat there feeling the absolute bliss of warm water running over his body, heating his skin and his core. The nurses at the hospital had sponged him clean in the operating theatre but Jacob had still been far from clean. Brown and red filtered down the drain as Jacob reached for the shampoo and rubbed it into his hair.

Jacob almost moaned at the sensation. He rubbed at his scalp, between the knots the shampoo frothed up. The bubbles tickled at his skin where they slid down his body and the citrus smell played with his senses. He was very careful to scrub his hair well before washing it all out. Next was the conditioner and as Sam had said it didn’t bubble up like the shampoo had. Jacob wasn’t really sure how much he was meant to use but his hair was slippery with it by the time he rinsed it off. The body wash came after, the tangy and spicy scent unlike anything Jacob had smelt before. The lather washed away the last of the dirt and scum covering his body exposing clean and soft skin, something Jacob had never really had before.

Jacob finally turned off the water and began to towel himself dry. His skin felt light and fresh where he dried it, smelling like soap. A small ball of pride was building in his chest. He had managed to shower correctly, to do everything just like Sam instructed. This small achievement was helping him to make a positive impression on the Blacks. It made him feel good.

Now if he could just get his clothes on.

Jacob struggled with his pants. He had been tired before he got into the shower, but now after all the scrubbing and washing his arms were exhausted. Jacob would’ve liked nothing more than to lie back and rest but he was very much aware of the fact that Sam was waiting for him on the other side of the door. If he took too long Sam would worry about him and Jacob could hardly expect Sam to help him dress. Sure the man was a guy too and they all had the same ‘ _parts’_ so-to-speak, but the thought of _Sam_ in particular seeing him naked made Jacob’s stomach flip flop oddly again and blood rushed to his cheeks.

Calming himself, Jacob finally managed to pull his underwear and pants on, his arms giving out at the last moment. They flopped to his sides uselessly, the muscles burning with fatigue. Jacob panted softly, feeling like he had run a mile rather than dress himself- or attempt to at least.

Jacob’s shirt practically mocked him from the bathroom counter, taunting him that it still had yet to be put on.

“Jacob are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, just getting d-dressed.”

“Do you need any help?”

“No I’m f-fine.” Feebly Jacob reached out to grab the shirt off the counter. It slipped from his weak hands to the floor and out of his reach. Jacob groaned inwardly.

“M-maybe I… might need s-some help” He admitted quietly, half hoping Sam wouldn’t hear him. Somehow he had though and the door handle turned slowly.

“Okay I’m coming in.” Sam gave the courtesy of warning Jacob before he stepped inside.

Jacob instantly felt a flush running from his face down his neck and up to the very tips of his ears. He was already blatantly aware of how inadequate his body was compared to Sam’s figure. Thankfully though Sam seemed unphased by Jacob’s partial nudity and made no comment on his sickly thin figure. Instead he grabbed the shirt of the floor and unfolded it.

“Okay let’s get this on, just lift your arms up over your head.” Sam put the shirt over Jacob’s head gently guiding Jacob’s arms to the holes and pulling the material down until it sat properly.

“T-thankyou.” Jacob mumbled softly.

“Anytime Jacob. Are your arms sore?” Jake nodded. “They’ve been taking a few weeks off while you were in hospital. It’s normal to feel a bit shaky with them for a few days.

“It’s annoying” Jacob admitted softly. Sam chuckled in reply

“I know, but if you rest well and go easy on them you’ll be back to normal in no time.” Sam clasped his shoulder in sympathy, his touch burning hot almost branding itself into his skin and yet Jacob felt no pain from it.

“Come on, let’s take you downstairs.”

Jacob was only slightly more prepared when Sam lifted him once more into his arms, though the act still made his face heat up. Dimly Jacob wondered if his face would ever return to its normal colour whilst in Sam’s presence.

Sam carried him down the stairs with as much ease as he had going up them. It was like Jacob weighted nothing in his arms and not for a single second did Jacob think that the man would drop him. He was just too strong.

“Alright Emily, he’s all yours.” Emily emerged from the kitchen a smile on her face.

“That’s much better Jacob, I bet your feeling much better now with a proper shower too.”

“Y-yes Ma’am.”

“Very good. Okay Sam probably best to get him comfy, this may take a while.” Sam grunted a reply and continued to carry Jacob into the lounge room, Emily following behind. She placed a few cushions on the floor in front of the lounge before sitting down on the piece of furniture herself. In her hands there were numerous combs and brushes as well as a few bottles of some sort of treatment. Jacob gathered they were to help with the knots.

Sam lowered Jacob to the cushions so that Jacob’s back now pressed up against the couch, seated between Emily’s legs. Emily gathered his hair up and splayed it out on her lap, examining the worst of the knots.

“I’ll try and make this as painless as possible Jacob, but I won’t lie, these knots are really matted so it might hurt.”

“T-that’s okay.” Rally Jacob couldn’t get over the fact that someone was willing to touch his hair, he knew how bad it was, what’s more he was still disbelieving over the way Emily was touching him now. Her hands so soft and her touch far more tender than anyone Jacob had ever met- aside from Sam.

Why did that thought make him blush?

Emily started at the tips of his hair, brushing the ends carefully and working her way up, tacking the knots as she went. Every few moments she would put some sort of lotion or spray into his hair. It tickled his nose and smelled like strawberries.

Although Emily said there was going to be some discomfort, Jacob barely felt any. If there was the pain was so low compared to what he had experienced before in his life that it didn’t even register in his brain. If anything he had never felt more comfortable.

The light chatter between Emily and Sam washed over him in soothing waves and the feel of Emily brushing his hair was setting off all the nerves in his scalp making him tingle softly in bliss. One by one Jacob felt all the tension leaving his muscles, perhaps even in his very bones. Never before had he ever felt this way, with motherly affection directed at him and a sworn protector nearby. Garrid was gone and Jacob was safe. It was then, in that moment when he let that last of his fear and tension go and how exhausted he felt after it. Jacob started to believe that maybe this was going to be his life from now on- filled with home and safety and affection.

Jacob would’ve wept with happiness and gratitude if it weren’t for the fact he had already fallen asleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters

Jacob blinked softly into consciousness.

He was laying back on something soft, soft and more comfy than he had ever laid upon in his life. His eyes darted around the darkened room, trying to make out the unfamiliar surroundings. Sleep still clouded his senses, his head feeling like it had been stuffed full with cotton wool. On some instinctual level Jacob knew he was safe, it was the only reason why his foreign surroundings hadn’t startled him.

What did surprise him, was the fact that outside it was dark. Somehow he had managed to sleep, peacefully, for most of the day. The only source of light he could now find in the shadowed house was a soft glow of light coming from the adjoining room.

Emily and Billy among other voices that he could recognise as Seth and Leah were conversing quietly as the clink of plates and cutlery echoed in the background.

Jacob began to notice smells, so heavenly and so foreign began to waft through to where Jacob lay. His stomach grumbled loudly in hunger at the temptation to try foods probably more delicious than he had ever sampled before.

But Jacob held back.

Should he join the Black’s for dinner? Was he allowed to? He certainly hadn’t helped prepare the meal in anyway so it hardly seemed fair if he indulged in the spoils.

Also Leah and Seth were there.

They had not visited him in hospital, not even after Billy and Emily had announced their adoption of him, so Jacob had no way of knowing if his presence at dinner would be appropriate or welcome.

Maybe it would be best if he just tried to go back to sleep?

His stomach growled in protest and Jacob scowled at it accusingly. Skipping one meal was hardly a challenge, not for him especially since most of his life he had gone days without eating. Besides even if he did want to join them he couldn’t because his wheelchair was nowhere in sight and therefore he had no means of moving from his current resting place.

It was a pity though… the food had smelled so good.

“Finally awake I see”

“S-Sam? Jacob was surprised to find the older male now standing in the doorway. How had he known that Jacob was now awake?

“You slept right through the afternoon.”

“Sorry.” Jacob lowered his gaze a little embarrassed he had seemingly slept away his first day at his new home. He had just been so tired after his efforts in the shower and Emily and Sam’s voices has just been so peaceful while Emily had gently worked on his hair.

His _hair!_

Jacob reached around to where the tangled mess usually sat. But instead of knots he found soft silky strands. Jacob’s eyes widened. His fingers running the length of his hair over and over again, unable to believe how nice it felt or how long it had actually grown.

Sam chuckled softly.

“You look good” Jacob’s face flamed, grateful for the darkness of the room. He couldn’t remember a time when someone complimented him. It made him feel strange. Like there were suddenly millions of butterflies all hovering around in his stomach. However Jacob found himself agreeing with Sam. Clean and dressed in nice clothes with freshly brushed hair, he was better than he had looked in his entire life. It made him feel warm… proud.

“I think they’ve just started dinner, here I’ll help you with your wheelchair.” Before Jacob could protest, Sam had already pushed the chair into view and hoisted Jacob into it. Again making the whole movement seem effortless as if he were only lifting a feather.

Jacob found the happy flutters in his stomach now morphing into a sickening churn of nerves.

“Wait!” Jacob clasped his hands over the wheels, stopping Sam from pushing him.

“What is it?” Concerned brown eyes met his.

“D-Do you…. I mean- do you think they… am I allowed to join them?” A strange expression crossed Sam’s face.

“Of course you are- you’re their son now, adopted or not.”

“B-but… Leah and Seth are in there, I don’t know if they’ll want me there. I-I mean they didn’t visited me in the hospital.” Sam’s expression turned soft, he crouched beside the chair so he was eye level.

“They did Jacob, you just missed them while you were asleep- you were in pretty bad shape.”

“Really?”

“Sure did.”

“But last time I saw Seth... h-he wouldn’t talk to me.”

“Seth did go through a rough patch with Embry and Quil, they’ve sorted it out amongst themselves now. I know that they also were a bit unfriendly to you because of the trouble you had with the bullies.” Jacob nodded. “But when they found out what… _home_ life you had they could understand why you wanted to avoid violence.”

Jacob played with the hem of his shirt nervously. Although he hadn’t told anyone just how Garrid used to treat him, he was sure in hospital they had seen his scars and made their own evaluations. When you focused on something like that, not ignore or pass it off like so many others had, it was dead obvious what Jacob had been through- even if they didn’t understand all the _finer_ details.

Jacob was quite happy for them to make their own assumptions. He wasn’t particularly keen to relive _those_ memories.

“They’re not mad at you.” Sam touched his arm gently in comfort, his eyes sincere. “I assure you they’re anything but. Seth’s a little shy at times I admit, but he wants you here, they all do.”

“They don’t think I’m…-pushing into their home?”

“It’s not pushing if they’ve already welcomed you in.” Jacob gave a small smile, the one gave him in return was wide and brilliant, lighting up his face.

“Shall we see what Emily’s been cooking then?” Jacob nodded enthusiastically. His stomach was practically clawing at his insides, demanding to taste those delicious smells.

Sam pushed him toward and into the well-lit dining room. As he had said, the Black’s looked like they had only just begun to serve the evening meal. Four heads turned his way and Jacob’s initial fears returned. Seth met his eyes for a moment, before flushing heavily and returning his gaze to his plate. Jacob looked on to Leah, she did not shy away from him, but rather met his gaze head on a welcoming smile on her face but he could see sadness and sympathy reflected in her eyes. It was Jacob’s turn to shy away then. Sympathy towards him made him embarrassed-shameful even- because it reminded him _why_ he was there in the first place and all that had happened to him before he did.

“Oh Jacob, you fell asleep before. I don’t have the heart to wake you, you needed the rest after all. I was going to wake you later on for some food.”

“It s-smells d-del…-good.” Jacob’s tongue suddenly felt thick in his mouth. It was like he was day-dreaming again of a better life; A family all gathered around the dinner table, a TV nowhere in sight, a proud husband watching over his adoring wife as she laid out a fabulous meal.

Except this time it wasn’t a dream, it was real and he was here amongst it.

Jacob’s stomach interrupted the peace of the moment grumbling loudly. Jacob turned red from head to toe while the others chuckled in amusement.

“Come Jacob, sit down before you fade away.” Emily motioned him to an empty space.

“What do you mean before? He’s already a twig?” Leah joked, though she sent a warm smile in his direction, it looked like her mother’s, to show that she meant no malice.

“Ah, that’ll soon change.” Billy huffed in quiet laughter. Then, to Jacob he added. “Son, my wife is the best cook on the reservation. The boys here line up for miles when it’s an open invitation. You’ll have a healthy gut on you like mine before you know it.” Billy patted the rounded swell in his middle almost affectionately, while Emily blushed and waved him off.

“Oh stop it you.” Though anyone could tell she was beaming.

Jacob sneaked another glance around the dinner table watching to see how the two Black children reacted to Billy calling him ‘son’.

They hadn’t even noticed it, or if they had they didn’t even care because they were busily tucking into their own meals.

Emily had placed a pate and cutlery in front of him while Sam had gone to resume his half-eaten meal beside him.

“What would you like to eat dear?” Jacob’s eyes went wide. He’d never been given a choice what to eat before. Laid out before him there was a whole plate of delicious lamb cutlets, grilled until they caramalized with a dash of mint. A large bowl filled to the brim of corn and pea pieces, the yellow and green so bright and vivid in colour they practically gloated how sweet and juicy they were. Steaming carrots sat beside them, all cut into neat sticks and finally zucchini grilled with butter and garlic lay at the very end of the table.

Jacob’s mouth watered at it all and yet, he balked at just how much there was.

_How was he to eat it all?_

Amused at Jacob’s continued silence and wonderment at the food. Emily began to serve him a portion of each.

“T-thankyou.” Jacob spluttered when he saw how much there was, even though his plate was still much smaller than everyone else’s meal. “But I don’t know if I c-can e-eat all of t-this.” Jacob winced at how ungrateful he sounded, He would’ve gladly shoved everything in his mouth, even if he were unable to eat another bite, but he knew he would be sick afterwards. He would hate for Emily to think he was that way because of her cooking.

“Just eat what you can son.” Billy gave him a reassuring smile and pointedly returned to his own meal.

Jacob looked down, grasping his knife and fork with trembling fingers. They felt big and clumsy in his hands, he hadn’t really used cutlery before only on the odd occasion. Slowly, diligently, trying not to make a fool of himself. Jacob used his fork to scoop up a small mouthful of peas and corn. Just as carefully Jacob put them into his mouth and biting down.

Instantly the tiny pieces popped, filling his mouth with sweet juices. His eyes widened in delight at the bursts of flavour. The only times he had vegetables in the past was in those microwave meals Garrid had for dinner. When he was allowed to eat the leftovers everything tasted pretty much the same; like chewing cardboard. This however was nothing like that. Eagerly Jacob sampled each piece of food on his plate. Every mouthful was better than the last and it was all he could do not to moan in pleasure. As it was he was flushing with waves of heat and sweat had begun to bead at his brow as he found himself unable to stop eating the magnificent food despite his stomach being more than full.

It was only when Jacob felt a surge of dizziness that he stopped, realising how much he had eaten.

He had only made it about halfway through his meal but it was much, much more than he was used to and Jacob was slowly becoming aware of the fact that his stomach was unbearably full, to the point it was almost painful and he felt weak.

Jacob inwardly cursed himself. He’d been getting most of his meals through and IV tube at the hospital. It was only in the last couple of days that they had allowed him to digest solids and even then they hadn’t been much.

“Jacob dear, you’ve gone a little pale.” Emily’s brow furrowed in concern. Jacob suddenly became aware of all the eyes upon him.

“S-sorry.” Jacob blushed. “I ate too much… it-it was too g-good to s-stop.” Jacob felt himself shrink even more in embarrassment when Billy gave a full belly laugh.

“Atta boy! I told you she was the best cook for miles.”

“I believe you.” Jacob managed a small smile, despite the fact his stomach was beginning to churn once more. Emily noticed and gently patted his hand that was resting on the table.

Jacob savoured the tender touch.

“Jacob, why don’t you lay down? It might help to ease your stomach- Sam-?”

“Already ahead of you.” Sam was already up and pushing Jacob’s chair out from the table.

“Try and get some more sleep son, you’ll need it for tomorrow I dare say.” Billy sent a soft smile his way.

“Goodnight dear” Emily’s encouraging smile made Jacob feel warm once more. Both Leah and Seth wished him goodnight as Sam wheeled him from the room.

“Sorry.” Jacob murmured. “I didn’t mean to interrupt dinner.”

“Nonsense.”

Despite the dark house Sam manoeuvred him easily around furniture without turning a light on. Jacob just put it down to one of those strange things Sam could do, or by the fact that he had obviously been here many times –his friendship with the Black’s very clear-and that could remember where everything was just from memory.

“Here you go Jacob.”

Sam pulled back the covers to Jacob’s bed and lifted him from the chair. Jacob laid down on the bed, allowing the older man to pull the covers up around him.

“So _soft_ ” Jacob half-groaned in pleasure as he snuggled deeper into the pillow.

“You didn’t have anything like this before?”

“No. if I was lucky I got to sleep on the couch inside, but that was hardly ever. Normally I slept on the floor or outside.” Jacob suddenly realised just what he had said and who to. He had been distracted and off-guard but the full belly and the softness of the bed.

“I-I m-mean…-” Jacob stuttered to correct himself, ashamed at his confession.

“Jacob.” Sam’s voice was deeper now, thick with emotion. Jacob wished he could see Sam’s face in the dark, not just his shadow.

A warm, almost hot hand cupped his cheek. Unconsciously Jacob leaned into it, secretly revelling in the gentle touch.

“You don’t have to hide anything from me- you know that?” Jacob hesitated, then nodded softly.

“Then know you should have no shame or fear in telling me anything- anything at all Jacob.”

“Okay.” Jacob whispered softly. Emotion now tightening his own voice. Sam waited quietly in the darkness. The hand on his cheek hand move to simply rest at on Jacob’s side. Jacob knew that Sam was waiting of some sort of confession from him. Some sort of glimpse into his past. Jacob wished to give it to him. His mouth opening and closing several times but no words were able to get out. It was too much, the wounds still too _raw._

Jacob settled for another truth, one not painful in the slightest, however a tad embarrassing.

“I-I used to daydream about family dinner’s like this.” He murmured quietly in the darkness. “About a mother and father, their children and me.”

“Did tonight live up to your expectations?” Jacob nodded.

“It was even better in real life. When I used to daydream about it I could never imagine what we would eat for dinner or how it tasted.” Sam chuckled at the laughter in Jacob’s tone.

“Well know you know for next time.”

“I won’t need a next time. Now I get to live out the daydream myself.”

“Of course.”

“S-Sam?”

“Yes Jacob?” Jacob bit his lip in the darkness, nervous about how to ask his question and even more nervous about the answer.

“Y-you know at the hospital… h-how you said those things to me?”

“I said many things- which conversation are we talking about?”

“You said you would p-protect me and let me c-come to you a-about anything.”

“Yes Jacob, I remember.” Sam’s voice was a soft rumble in the darkness, somehow it went right through Jacob, his muscles unclenching and relaxing into goo. His pulse calmed and he had a feeling that everything was right in the world.

“W-why did you promise me that?” Although Jacob was grateful for the man’s words he was still a little confused by them. He never knew anyone who did anything without reason and although he didn’t doubt Sam’s conviction it just seemed odd that the man had pledged himself so wholly to Jacob’s care.

“I-I mean, w-we don’t know each o-other very well…-”

“Sometimes things like that don’t matter Jacob. I _want_ to protect you, I _want_ to be the first person you come to with a problem every time so that I can help you fix it.”

“Is it sympathy?” Jacob asked suddenly. He wouldn’t mind if it was, he just needed to understand this man’s motives.

Sam sighed loudly into the darkness. His breath blew warm across Jacob’s face making the hairs on his arms rise.

“When I first stopped those bullies I would be lying if I didn’t say I did it out of sympathy. But then I met you and…-there was, _is_ something about you Jacob, I don’t think I could leave you alone even if I tried.” Jacob felt the hand on his side suddenly tense. “I _need_ you around me. I need you safe.” The hand relaxed once more. The air around them lay charged with emotion.

“Have I scared you?” Sam’s voice was soft now, almost… afraid. Jacob shook his head, then realising the man couldn’t see him in the dark he spoke.

“N-no. I’m c-confused but not scared.”

“I’m sorry Jacob, I wish I could give you a better answer. One day I might be able to, but for now that is the best I can do. I need to protect you, to keep you safe as much as I need to help you and have you around me. I am… _dependant_ on your presence.” Jacob frowned into the darkness even more confused than before. How could Sam _need_ him? What had he ever done to Sam to make him feel so ‘obligated’ to him?

“You don’t even k-know me… not really.” Jacob said voicing his thoughts out-loud more than speaking to Sam.

“I will Jacob, we will. If you let me I would stay with you, always.” Jacob shook his head in the darkness, unable to believe this man’s words, his devotion. So many things could happen between now and ‘always’. Sam would probably get a girlfriend soon- if he didn’t have one already- he would be in his late twenties as it was, wasn’t that around the age people started settling down and having kids? Then what? Sam would have no time for Jacob then. Jacob didn’t like the horrible sick feeling he got when he thought of Sam not being around suddenly, he had just begun to get used to the man’s presence. Nor did he like the thought of Sam with a girlfriend or a wife. Jacob didn’t really know why he frowned at that imagery.

Jacob cussed himself inwardly for his selfishness. Sam was an adult, who he spent his time with was his own decision. Jacob was acting like a spoiled brat after being forced to share his toy with another. Not that Sam was a toy or an object.

Jacob sighed loudly, if a bit sadly.

“You can’t promise me that.”

“I can and I am.” Sam was cupping his cheek again. Jacob leaned into it as he had once before, looking up to meet Sam’s eyes. The moonlight was shining through his window now, highlighting Sam’s lithe form. The moonlight reflected in his eyes, somehow making them appear yellow almost…glowing and yet Jacob felt no fear.

“I know you don’t believe me and I know you don’t understand but trust me on this Jacob, even if you can’t trust anything else.” Jacob met the man’s stare for a full minute, neither of them moving in the intense gaze. Finally Jacob nodded.

“Okay.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters

Jacob hovered by the kitchen doorway unsure if he were confident enough to peek around the corner.

Two days had passed since his arrival at the Black house, two days of utter and pure bliss.

Most of the days consisted with Jake lightly dozing in front of the TV- a privilege he had never had before. All the added rest was healing his leg quicker than Jake thought, because he hardly ever needed his wheelchair now. Normally he used his crutches putting small amounts of weight upon his leg provided it was only for a short period of time.

Emily, Billy and Sam were both shocked and pleased by his recovery, apparently they –including Dr Cullen- were very concerned that he may have damaged his leg so badly that he may need to learn how to walk again. Although Jacob had already spent over three weeks in recovery, it was still a miracle that he was even able to use crutches at this point in time.

Jake thought they were all just worrying too much, he’d had some pretty bad injuries before all this and he had turned out fine. But Jacob was also just glad he was able to get out of that damn wheelchair. He had no idea how Billy put up with it.

On top of his relaxed and easy routine, he was given three solid, guaranteed meals every day. Plus delicious snacks and sweets were suddenly all available to him, whenever he wanted. Although Jacob could hardly eat everything in a decent meal portion and spent most of his days too full to even need such treats, he was equally grateful and amazed that they were on offer in the first place.

Despite all the luxury and good food, Jacob found himself edging towards boredom. Seth went to school for most of the day and Leah was always out working or with her friends. Sam and Leah shared the same group of friends; the over-pumped princesses so they often were away at the same time. While Jacob knew Sam couldn’t be around all the time, Jacob found himself missing the man’s presence.

Billy also kept himself occupied, despite his disability. He could be found most days banging away in the small work shed out back and although Jacob wouldn’t have minded helping him, the loud bangs and crashes set his teeth on edge.

So that left Emily, she was always at work in the kitchen or puttering about the house or even at her part-time job. However when she was at the house, Jacob found himself secretly fascinated by her or more so her position as a mother. Jacob could remember very little about his own mother so now that what he longed for; a loving mother- was finally in front of him Jacob found himself oddly fascinated by her. She held the family together, she cooked wonderful and amazing meals and she always had a few kind words up her sleeve.

So that was why Jacob stood, balancing precariously on his crutches, trying to gain enough courage to look around the corner to see what Emily was doing.

He knew she was cooking and Jacob wanted to see how she did it, how she created such masterpieces and wishing he could do it himself. Although his own cooking skills were limited to microwave meals and heating up canned food he did want to learn more.

“In your condition, I don’t imagine it’s very comfortable standing there all day dear.” Jacob leapt about a foot in the air when Emily’s sweet voice floated out the kitchen door. “Why don’t you come over here and pull up a seat?”

Jacob stuck his head around the corner, to find Emily looking at him expectantly. Jacob flushed.

“H-how did you k-know-?”

“How did I know you were there?” Jacob nodded softly.

“I’m a mother twice over now, you learn to grow eyes on the back of your head- it comes with the territory.” She smiled suddenly, pulling out a chair to the dining table. She patted the chair. “Come sit down Jacob before your leg gets tired.”

Jacob hurried to do as she asked. When he was finally seated she poured him a glass of milk and scooped some biscuits off a baking tray. They were still warm from the oven.

“You have been standing there on and off for the past two days now haven’t you?”

Jacob nodded again still flushing at being caught. Emily sighed softly, though it was not a sigh of exhaustion or disappointment.

“See I was somehow hoping you would get up the courage to actually come in.”

“O-oh.” Timidly, not knowing what else to do, Jacob raised the biscuit to his mouth and bit into it. It was delicious, as always.

“Do you want to help me cook lunch? The pack is coming over around midday and I’m going to need as many helping hands as I can get to feed their bottomless appetites.” There was laughter in her voice.

“The pack?” Emily’s face looked startled, but it was gone as quick as it came leaving Jacob to wonder if he had imagined it in the first place.

“Oh, it’s what Leah and Sam- and Seth now I suppose all call their group of friends. There’s so many of them and they’re all very close. ‘the pack’ just stuck.” Laughter was back on her face.

“Oh okay.”

“So what do you say? Do you want to help me cook?”

“Yeah!” Jacob flushed at his own enthusiasm, Emily’s smile widened.

“Right, let’s get started- now where did that mixing bowl go?”

 

* * *

 

Emily set Jacob to work right away. When she realised he was struggling with reading the recipes, she quickly guided him reading out the words and showing what word meant what ingredient. Jacob mixed at least four batches of different sweets including muffins and cakes while Emily got started on the main meal. Soon Jacob was peeling vegetables and stirring the pots over the stove, his mouth watering at the spiced stew that was now bubbling away.

“Something smells good.” Billy rolled into the kitchen, done with his work in the shed for the morning.

“Stop that!” Emily playfully wacked her husband’s hand as it reached for freshly baked muffins now cooling on a tray.

“Is she teaching you everything she knows son?”

“O-of course.” Jacob nodded, beaming softly at Billy’s appointed title for him.

“These just arrived in the mail.” Billy waved a manila envelope.

“Oh good” Emily folded the tea towel she was holding and set it down on the table as she took a seat.

“What is it?” Jacob asked.

“It’s your academic results, the school had them sent over.” Jacob felt dread curl in his gut. He already knew how bad they were and now his new family would too.

“Take a seat son.”

Jacob did as he was told, his eyes downcast in shame.

“Now don’t look like that Jacob, it’s not that bad.” Jacob held his tongue, knowing they would find out how dumb he was soon enough. Jacob did not look up as they unsealed the letter, nor did he watch their facial expressions when they did. He did not want to see the disappointment there.

A low ‘hmmmm’ sound came from Billy’s throat and Jacob managed to sneak a glance up. Billy’s face was thoughtful, so was Emily’s but there was no anger or disappointment.

“It’s nothing we didn’t expect, love.” Emily, seeing his concern quickly rushed to reassure him. Patting Jacob’s arm she gave him a warm smile.

“With your… _previous_ _living_ it’s no surprise your grades are what they are.” Jacob blinked unbelievingly. Then finally came back to himself- they weren’t mad.

“W-we… I had to m-move a lot.”

“Hmm, that’s what I thought. Bet you just started to get the hang of things and then you moved again, then as time went on you got so left behind you couldn’t catch up even on the basics?”

Jacob nodded, ashamed at his own stupidity.

“It’s not your fault dear.” Emily continued to pat his arm. “It just means we have to work extra hard to get you back up to speed. I’m thinking a tutor-?” She looked at her husband for a response. He nodded.

“Definitely, home-schooling will be the only way you can catch up quick enough to your age-group then maybe we can look into sending you back to public school but even then you might need some additional help.”

“B-but that’s expensive.” Jacob murmured, blushing and unable to look up.

“Don’t you worry about that son, the mining industry gave me a very good payout when I got injured. It’s safe to say our family won’t have to worry about money…ever. The only reason why Emily works is by her own choice to get out of the house and Leah does because any respectable young person should. So don’t you worry about the money son, just focus on your studies.”

“I will.” Jacob promised, determined.

Suddenly loud voices and shouts could be heard outside. Bellowing laughter and shouts of indignation.

“Watch out here comes trouble” Billy grumbled, but he was smiling crookedly. Not a moment later the back door banged open and a swell of people horded in.

Jacob unconsciously rose from his seat and stepped back, overwhelmed. Seven bodies all crowded in the living room, besides Leah all were shirtless. They were bare chested, tanned and muscled with pumping veins that stood out on their arms as if they had just had some sort of workout. They were loud and scuffled with each other like a bunch on animals.

 _Pack alright_ Jacob thought meekly too himself.

“Boy’s put some clothes on! There are ladies present.” Billy groused.

“Don’t mind me” Emily laughed good-naturedly her cheeks pink.

“Hi Emily!”

“What smells so good?”

“Hiya mum.”

“What smells so good?”

“Food bringer!”

“You’re looking fine today Mrs Black- Ow!” The more muscled one of the group, Jacob thinks his name is Paul, was whacked suddenly over the head by Sam who brought up the rear.

“Alright you heard the man, shirts on!” Jacob had never heard such a commanding tone from Sam’s normally soft and gentle voice. It surprised him but also made that weird fluttering feeling return to his gut.

The ‘pack’ grumbled, each pulling on the shirts they had been holding onto. Sam, already dressed made his way over, clasping Billy on the shoulder in greeting and planting an affectionate peck on Emily’s cheek. Lastly he turned his eyes to Jacob, a warm and wide smile upon his face.

The fluttering was in full force in Jacob’s stomach and his heart was beating erratically in his chest.

“Jacob.”

Was Jacob imagining the affection in the man’s voice. He hoped not. Unable to speak quite yet, he simply gave Sam an awkward nod. The man smiled all the same.

“Everyone this is Jacob, the newest member of the Black family.” Six pairs of eyes locked on him, Jacob felt himself shiver lightly in nerves. Only now realising he had backed up right against the wall furthest from them. It was pure instinct, he’d never had good experiences with crowds- for instance the bullies at school… or Garrid’s ‘friends’.

Jacob came back to himself, mentally shaking his head to clear the dark thoughts hovering there. The pack seemed friendly enough some verbally greeting him others passing a small wave. Sam came to stand directly in front of him. His hands placed on Jacob’s shoulders.

“What is it?” There was a slight worry in his tone. “A shadow just passed over your face.”

“N-nothing…- I’m n-not used to crowds.” Jacob added at the look on Sam’s face. He gave an encouraging smile and put an arm around Jacob’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you.”

Seeing all those muscled, loud mouthed friends, Jacob prayed he would.

 

* * *

 

Lunch was an interesting affair to say the least. Plate after plate, stacked high and tall littered the Black’s dinning table, Jacob swore it shook under the sheer weight of all the food. Odd chairs had been gathered and set up around its border, squishing in the guests wherever they could go. However nobody seemed to mind sitting on a corner with no room to move, nor did they mind the mismatched plates and cutlery. Really the whole thing would have been charming if it weren’t for how loud and intimidating the Black’s guests were. Each one was equivalent to two or three people combine in strength and size. Their stomachs were bottomless and small fights about whose food was whose broke out. Laughter and shouts bounced from once side of the table to the other. The wild, expressive hand movements made Jacob flinch back when they got too close.

In all honestly it was like dinning with a real pack of animals.

Sam kept his word to ‘protect’ him. He never left Jacob’s side and when he realised how on edge Jacob was over people being too unpredictable and getting too close he showed them away or growled at them- like literally growled. A deep rumble from within the man’s chest echoed surprisingly loud in the room and whoever it was directed to quickly shrank back or shot sheepish smiles of apologies in Jacob’s direction.

Sam’s arm rested on the back of Jacob’s chair and when Jacob needed more food, but was too afraid to reach in where everyone else was grappling for it, Sam did it for him. When Sam reached for the food, all arms around it backed off until the man was done.

It puzzled Jacob, this silent power-play going on at the table. No body harassed Sam, not unless it was playful teasing. But Sam got to eat first, was never ignored when he spoke and it seemed like everyone at the table were taking their cues from Sam. It was very odd indeed.

Jacob then remembered that Seth, Quil and Embry- when they had been together as friends _had_ indeed said that Sam was the leader of this _Pack_. The man must really have their respect if everyone behaved in this way around him.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, the noise and the lack of table manners not bothering anybody and after a while it didn’t phase Jacob as much as it originally had. But then things quietened down, the excitement over the food replaced with a food coma’s and content. The table’s occupants began to trade stories and inside jokes. Jacob listened, laughing quietly in all the right places, until suddenly to him it became blatantly obvious he was somewhat left out.

Everyone at the table had known each other their entire lives, they had grown up together, lived so much of their lives side by side. Jacob was an outsider in this. Also no one really knew how to pull Jacob into the conversation- after all what happy childhood stories could Jacob tell? What jokes could he make of his teenage years?

Silently Jacob managed to slip away unnoticed, retreating to the kitchen to attempt to clean the piles of dishes that were threatening to topple over. Cleaning up was the least he could do for such a wonderful family.

Jacob was barely halfway through the dishes when he sensed someone else in the kitchen. Startled he turned, but relaxed instantly when he saw it was only Sam leaning in the doorway.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, j-just needed some air.” Jacob managed weakly, it wasn’t a lie.

“They are a bit much aren’t they?” Sam chuckled and Jacob managed a smile, turning back to the dishes.

“You have so much history together.”

“We have _too_ much history together.” Sam was still laughing, Jacob couldn’t help but smirk with him, the man’s laughter was infectious.

“You can go back, I’m just finishing up here.” Instead Sam left the wall, opting to pick up a tea towel and beginning to dry the already washed dishes.

“I’ll help.”

“You don’t need-”

“I want too.”

“O-oh o-okay.” They worked in silence for a few moments.

“You were pretty quiet at dinner.”

“I didn’t know what to say.”

“Your intimidated by large crowds.” It was a statement not a question.

“Well yes-but… no. I mean I sorta got used to it after a while- but you’re all so close and you’ve all done some really amazing and funny things but I… w-well I haven’t done anything like that. I w-wanted to join in but I just didn’t really know how.” Jacob hated how his voice tightened and stuttered at his own insecurities. The time he had already spent with Sam and the Blacks had done wonders for his stutter but it still caught him at times when he was feeling embarrassed or nervous.

Like he was now.

“Just be yourself Jacob.” Sam shot him a reassuring look. “You don’t need to do or say anything to fit in because you already do.” Jacob flushed. He felt warm at the feeling of belonging to the group as well as honoured but he still couldn’t see how. He voiced as much to Sam.

“Simple. You’re a Black now, you’re family.” Jacob almost dropped a plate. He hadn’t thought of it that way.

“So there’s no need to feel left out is there?” Sam smiled encouragingly. Jacob shook his head. His own smile forming.

“Atta boy, now let’s finish these dishes and get back out there.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“…-I’ comes before ‘e’ except after ‘c’, but there are some words that goes against that rule- how is that supposed to make sense!” Jacob huffed, pushing the spelling workbook away from him in frustration. Billy and Emily had been true to their word about getting him a tutor. The very next day Mrs Hooper, a sweet but kindly older lady had started to visit everyday to catch Jacob up on his schoolwork. The plan was that Jacob would still visit high school two days a week in separate classes to the rest of the year, while spending most of his time being home-schooled by Mrs Hooper.

Jacob had been sticking to the plan for a week now and although he was grateful for the amount of money and time the Blacks were spending to ensure Jacob passed highschool he was well and truly over schoolwork. Never before had he studied so hard and so long. In the past his school work was just him showing up, writing a jumbled mess and failing each class. Now however he had to sit, think and actually work through problems. Remember words and rules and nothing could’ve been more frustrating.

Mrs Hooper only came for four hours everyday- Jacob’s attention span unable to take anymore- but a few hours after she did, Sam would always show up and guide Jacob through another two hours of study before he left to ‘run’ with the pack.

Jacob liked it when Sam came over, somehow when Sam was there he was able to concentrate better.

However there were still times when the work frustrated him-like now.

Sam chuckled at Jacob’s outburst, not mad in the slightest.

“It’s schoolwork Jacob, most of it won’t make sense.” Sam gave Jacob a sympathetic pat on the back. “Come on let’s try this next section.” Jacob shot the older male a somewhat exasperate look, then realising the man was being serious he sighed in resignation.

“Fiine.” Sam smirked.

“That’s it, now if-”

The front door to the Black’s suddenly banged open and Seth hurried inside, his schoolbag dumped unceremoniously by the door. Seeing Sam at their kitchen table, Seth slowed his pace, shyness creeping over his small form.

“S-Sam, the Pack is meeting up at the diner.”

“I’ll be right there, thanks Seth.”

At the praise, the younger boy flushed before scurrying back out the door. Sam watched him then rose, stretched and popped his stiff muscles. “Alright Jacob, we’ll leave it there for today, you did really well.” Jacob too found himself reacting to Sam’s approval. He could feel a bubble expanding in his chest and the lightness of it made him smile. Sam really did have a strange effect on people.

“R-really?”

“Yep, in no time at all you’ll be aceing class.” Jacob blushed, busying himself with packing up his workbooks and spare paper.

“H-have fun with the pack.” It was normal for Sam to spend most of his days with the pack, but now that he had taken to helping Jacob study after his tutor had left, Jacob had grown used to all the extra time they spent together. It also meant now though that when Sam left on his usual afternoon routine to meet up with the pack for the day Jacob felt his absence more. Jacob half wished he could go with them, while he still found himself intimidated by the pack at times he still found himself hoping that they would talk to him more, or take him on the adventures they always seemed to have. However Jake knew his leg would only slow them all down, he would never be able to keep up. Still though, their close friendship with each other was something he desperately wanted to be apart of, to be included in. Sometimes at night he dreamed of such a thing; running together, hanging out laughing at their jokes.

Some of this must’ve been reflected on his face because Sam paused in his departure. Turning something over in his head for a few moments.

“Do you want to come?”

Jacob’s head snapped up.

“What?”

“Do you want to come to the diner?” Jacob found his mouth opening and closing for a few minutes in shock.

“Yes!- I-I mean…- but what about my leg?” his expression slowly started to fade at the realisation of his own limits.

“What about it? Is it hurting you?” A worry crept over his face. Jacob quickly shook his head.

“No, not that… I’m slower though.”

“That’s hardly a problem Jake.” He smiled warmly. “And if worse comes to worse I can always through you over my shoulder.

Jacob had no doubt the man could and _would._ But the thought of him doing it in public, in front of others made his flush from head to toe.

“Y-you wouldn’t-?” Sam just grinned back at him. Jacob found himself smiling in return.

“Come on, let’s go. If we wait too long they will have eaten the whole diner before we get there.”

Sam helped Jacob into his truck then took his own seat behind the wheel. The engine starting with a roar and country music blared from the radio. Jacob smiled softly to himself as he drove along, the music, the engine and the wind in his face from the rolled down windows was making him feel more alive than he could ever remember. He was grateful that Sam had brought him along.

“Well look who finally decided to show up!” One of the pack members hollered at them as soon as they stepped into the diner. The pack had spaced themselves out over two tables, already making the place look small. In front of them piles of food overwhelmed the tables already half eaten and picked at. Sam settled Jacob into a booth right beside him, pushing an untouched plate of food in front of him before choosing his own meal.

Used to Sam’s incessant need to continually get him to eat, Jacob nibbled on a burger and tried not to get it to spill everywhere.

Once again the pack was loud and rowdy, but Jacob found himself unafraid of them as he had been last time. Maybe it was because Sam had put him in the corner, the window on one side and himself on the other, putting himself between Jacob and the pack. It made him feel safer, protected. That and Jacob knew by now that no one in the group were violent and he seriously doubted that any of them meant him any harm and even if they did, Sam was there to protect him because they listened to Sam if nothing else.

They were quite funny actually if Jacob thought about it.

Jacob also found himself not feeling so left out. Sam had invited him along no one had questioned or protested Jacob’s presence. Although Jacob didn’t say anything, he still somehow felt apart of the conversations, maybe that was because the pack looked at him too when they talked, not just ignored him completely and only looked to the others.

It was nice.

Jacob lost track of time and soon, one by one, the pack began to quieten. Their hunger had finally been sated and they slipped into a relaxed state- they would even be able to pass as quiet now.

Jacob, his belly too stuffed with everything that had been presented to him, slouched comfortably in the seat. Taking in the pack members before him.

Leah was bickering with the more bulkier male, Paul- though there was no malice in her tone. Embry and Quil were attempting an arm wrestle, Sam watching on with smiling eyes, amused by their antics. Jacob wondered briefly if Embry or Quil would ever talk to him again, Seth still had barely put two words together when he did have to talk to Jacob.

Jacob glanced over at Seth, then did a double take.

Seth was directly across the table from Jacob, also seated at the window, Jarred was on his other side and they were… were…well…

Jarred had his arm around Seth’s shoulder, the younger male clasping his other hand and playing idly with his fingers. Jarred was watching Seth with a small smile and an intensity that Jacob could pick up from where he sat. It made him feel uncomfortable, like he shouldn’t be watching what was obviously a private moment between the two and yet he couldn’t look away.

Seth had noticed Jarred’s stare and blushed under the man’s attention. With a soft smile Jarred pushed a lock of Seth’s hair back behind his ear and leaned down to place a tender, chaste kiss upon the boy’s forehead. Seth’s cheeks were still pink, but his eyes were locked back on Jarred, amazement, wonder, happiness and… and …love shinning deep within them.

Startled Jacob quickly dropped his gaze to the tabletop. His own face flushing like mad now.

He felt strange, he was hot and flushed but there were goosebumps raising all over his skin. His heart was thudding softly in his chest and his stomach was doing that stupid fluttering thing.

“Are you okay?” Sam, who had been sitting close enough to feel the sudden stiffening of Jacob’s posture, turned to look at him with a concerned gaze.

“F-fine.” Jacob shrank down a little in his seat from embarrassment. The sensations in his body confusing him and having Sam being so near and looking at him like that made him feel incredibly strange. It was too much. Sam watched him for a moment more, trying to see if he really was okay. Briefly Sam’s eyes flickered over to Jarred and Seth then back to Jacob, a strange, unidentifiable look crossing his face. But he did not comment on it.

“Okay, we’ll be leaving soon anyway.”

“Alright.” Jacob managed.

 

* * *

 

Thant night Jacob lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling, turning over that moment again and again in his head. The way Jarred had touched Seth, so gently- as if he were a precious object. The adoration and wonderment they both had for each other, the _love_ that they had for each other.

It was unsettling.

Jacob wasn’t bothered by the fact that they were both males, nor was he concerned about the age gap between the two. What _did_ bother him were the feelings of longing and jealousy he felt when he had saw them together.

Jacob wasn’t envious of any one of them. He didn’t want Seth or Jarred- he wanted the love. He wanted to be gazed upon like his partner’s whole world revolved around him. He wanted to be held and cared for and touched so reverently. To be loved and protected until the end of his days. It was something he had dreamed about most of his life, he had even created an imaginary being based on that wish, that ever-constant yearning to be accepted, loved and protected.

He hadn’t thought of his invisible friend for so long now…

Jacob huffed in his own frustration and rolled over, trying to sleep. It was a long time coming, Seth and Jarred replaying over and over in his head.

 

Over and over…

 

_Jacob was sitting back at the diner, the pack all around them distracted with their own talk. Sam’s warm arm was around the back of his chair, the sheer heat from the man keeping him nice and toasty despite the rain pouring outside._

_Warm fingers were clasped in his and Jacob played with them as if he were a child, comparing his in size to the older man’s then absentmindedly stroking them in a brief caress. He looked up to see Sam’s face much closer that he had thought. The man’s heated gaze causing the fluttering in his gut to become more of a burning sizzle. Jacob sat, pinned under the intensity of his gaze, his breath stuttering slightly as Sam freed his hand to brush a stray lock of hair back behind Jacob’s ear. The man’s touch scorched his skin and Jacob flushed and dropped his head down, finally averting his eyes. Lips upon his forehead startled him slightly and he glanced up. If it were possible Sam’s eyes were dilated, focusing on him in an all-intensity like a hunter watching its prey. Jacob’s breath caught, though he felt no fear, for no one could deny the tenderness that lingered beneath such a heated gaze._

_“Jacob…” The whisper on the man’s lips sent ripples of pleasure through his body, his skin tingling in delight. Jacob somehow became aware of the fact that they were now alone, the pack was gone, the diner completely abandoned. It was just him and Sam- and the man was getting closer._

_He could hear Sam drag one last ragged breath in before closing the gap between the two of them. His lips meeting his in the briefest brush of skin. Jacob gasped as the action sent shockwaves straight to his groin. He did not have time to recover himself before the lips returned, this time in a firm and all-consuming kiss. A whimper of wonderment and pleasure left him as he found his back pressed up against the glass. A warm, guiding hand in his hair angling his face up for easier access. Sam’s lips and teeth nipped at his lips, encouraging them to open and when they did a hot tongue slipped in plundering and dominating. Jacob felt no fear, nor any desire to fight. In fact it was taking every ounce of strength he had not to melt into a pile of goo._

_When Sam released his mouth finally, Jacob was gasping. The hand in his hair pulled his head gently to the side as questing lips trailed along his jawbone and down to his neck._

_Shudders wracked Jacob’s body while his own inexperienced hands fumbled with Sam’s shirt scrambling for purchase._

_“…Oh Jacob…” Sam breathed against his neck. “What you do to me…” The press of Sam’s body made it hard to breathe. Jacob felt as if he were burning from the inside out. A weak moan left his lips when teeth grazed the spot right where his neck met his shoulder._

_“…Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…” Sam chanted his name like a prayer and then suddenly Jacob felt a second hand sliding up his leg, firm in its caress and reaching higher and higher until it had cupped the bludging mound between his leg._

_“Jacob…”_

_Jacob was panting now. He couldn’t get enough air into his lungs, he couldn’t seem to move. Sam’s teeth raked across his skin like fire, the man’s breath hot steam on his neck. The tug of his hair and now the fire that roared through his body, it was too much, he felt like he was going to combust- no not combust-_

Jacob woke with a muffled cry. Fatigue pulling him back towards the slumber realm but the pounding of his heart and the wet patch on his sleep pants made him shoot back into consciousness.

_Oh God._

Jacob hastily, pulled the pants off, wiping himself with the rest of the material before wrapping it into a tight ball and shoving it to the bottom of the wash bag in his room. Just as quickly he pulled on another pair and climbed back into bed trying to pretend that nothing had happened.

Only it had.

He’d had a wet dream.

About Sam.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

 

“…Jacob?”

“Huh?” The teen looked up from his cereal.

“I asked if you have everything you need for school- are you feeling okay?” Emily looked worriedly over from the other side of the table. Jacob felt his face burn bright red. Did she know? She must have gone to do his washing and found his pants- _those_ pants. She would know that he’d had a –

_oh crap, crap, crap…-!_

“I-I’m f-fine.” Jacob flinched inwardly at the small squeak his voice came out as.

“If this is about your first day back at school, it’s okay- You’ll do fine. It’s only for one day a week and the teachers are going to be there to help you-” Jacob almost sighed in relief. She didn’t know. If he had it his way he would hope that no one _ever_ found out about what happened last night.

“I’m fine, r-really” While Jacob was relieved, he didn’t want to make her worry about something needlessly. Sure, he was a ‘bit’ nervous about going back to school, but nowhere need to the extent she thought he was.

Emily scrutinized him for a moment more. Jacob practically shrank under her gaze.

“Sam said he would pick you up and take you there anyhow, that might be a bit better won’t it?”

_Oh shit Sam!_

Jacob could only manage a weak nod in her direction. Suddenly he didn’t feel very hungry. Pushing away his breakfast, Jacob began to regret the part that he had eaten.

Jacob had only ever had one other wet dream. Ever. Although he knew what a wet dream was and for his age it was practically expected of him to have many, Jacob had only experienced his first one last year.

It was when he had first met Bella. At that time there had been no Edward Cullen and just the two of them. She had been the first person to befriend him and the fact that she was a girl and he was supposed to be going through puberty made his hormones all out of whack.

However he’d never been able to indulge in those fantasies or _participate_ in any of the things that came with puberty all his life because really, it was difficult to get a hard on when you were scared shitless at the idea of going home. Living in constant fear of being _punished_ even when you were sleeping also had a way of dispersing the only good dreams Jacob ever had, if he was even lucky to dream at all.

So yes, his first wet dream had been of him and Bella, kissing of all things. But then Bella had met Edward and thinking about her in a romantic way when she was clearly with someone else just didn’t feel right in Jacob’s mind. Also things had gone downhill with Garrid after that so getting randy was the last thing on his mind.

It had been a hard year.

But now he was with the Black’s, was healthy, was putting on about a kilo of weight every day or so and he was happy and healthy.

So clearly his mind and body thought he should be reacting the way a ‘happy and healthy’ teenager did.

Jacob wasn’t terribly scared of the fact that he’d had a wet dream. He was more confused however the fact that it had been about Sam, of all people.

Sure Sam was good-looking, Jacob knew that already. He was tanned, strong, handsome, gentle, kind, a good person- in summary he was hot, really, really hot. Jacob knew all this, had noticed this when he had first met Sam. He had even run away and avoided him because the man was just too damned perfect. But with everything that had happened after; the separation of him and Garrid, his injury, trying to fit in with the Black’s and schoolwork- there had been no real time to analyse just how he really felt about Sam.

Until now.

The man was safe, that much was certain. He protected and helped Jacob more than anyone else. Jacob _trusted_ him.

The blare of a car-horn drew Jacob’s attention outside.

“That’ll be Sam now.”

Jacob left the table and grabbed his schoolbag, limping slightly. He was off the crutches now and was glad for it. His leg still hurt at times, but Jacob wasn’t going to mention that. Really everyone was still in amazement of just how fast he was healing. Jacob wasn’t, he was sure he’d had much worse in the past and got over it.

Another beep of the horn and Emily waved them off as Seth hurried outside. Flinging his schoolbag into the back of Sam’s truck and climbing up to sit in the tray.

Clearly the front seat was already reserved for Jacob.

Blushing heavily, before he’d even reached the car door. Jacob got in.

“Moring Jacob.”

“H-hello.” Sam shot him a side-ways glance.

“You okay?”

“Yep, nice and dandy”

_Insert face-plant here._

Sam’s eyes shone with amusement.

“Fine and _dandy_ it is then.”

_Insert triple face-plan._

Sam pulled onto the road, the engine revving loudly. Jacob risked a glance in Sam’s direction.

How had he been missing this? Sam was hot-more than hot. He was perfect and Jacob had never felt safer with anyone else.

But was Sam also older that Jacob, by like ten years.

And he probably had a girlfriend.

So that meant Jacob had no chance.

Somehow that made the sick feeling return to Jacob’s stomach. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t like he had a hope in the first place.

“S-so what does your girlfriend think of you spending all your time with me?” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. His subconscious just secretly wanting confirmation on the girlfriend aspect chance or no chance.

Sam frowned slightly.

“I don’t have a girlfriend- why do you ask?”

“Um…w-well you’re a man.”

“Really?” There was amusement in his tone.

“And you’re g-good l-looking.” Jacob risked. This time Sam looked right at him. Something unknown in his eyes.

“Am I now.”

“Y-yes.” Jacob stuttered, but hurrying to push on. “And at your age most m-men have a girlfriend or wife or…-”

“Not all men Jacob.”

“Huh?”

“Some have boyfriends or partners.”

“Oh.” That brought Jacob up short. “A-are… y-you o-one of t-those m-men?” Jacob held his breath as he waited for an answer.

_Maybe… maybe if he likes men he might…-_

“Any reason for all the questions Jacob?” Was Sam stalling? He looked almost worried under that joking tone.

“I-I just w-wanted to k-know.”

“Just wanted to know?” Sam echoed. Jacob flushed.

“Forget it, i-it’s nothing.”

Silence filled the car. Finally Sam sighed, somehow it seemed hesitant.

“I’m pansexual. I don’t care for gender or race. However I will only love one person… ever.”

“O-one p-person?” Jacob’s voice was weak, his glimmer of hope fading right before his eyes. Sam took a deep breath, his grip tightening slightly on the steering wheel.

“My people… we believe in soul mates, except we call them imprints. It’s said that when we meet the person who’s meant to be with us for the rest of our life we ‘imprint.’ The act forms a bond stronger than any love anyone has ever known. We will love that person until they die and long after. For us it means doing everything in our power to protect and care for that person, normally that means as a lover but it can be as a friend. We will do everything in our power to stay by that person, to be exactly what they need. I guess in a way it’s love, in its truest ever form.”

Silence filled the car. And Jacob felt a knife hot pain stabbing in his chest.

Right where his heart was.

His vision was beginning to blur and he felt cold… alone.

 _Stop it Jacob, you only thought you might like him and you knew-you_ knew _for god’s sake that someone like Sam does not fall in love with people like you._ Nobody _falls in love with someone like you._

“Jacob are you alright?”

“I’m going to be sick.” The car pulled off to the side of the road abruptly. They had barely stopped before Jacob was out the door, on his hands and knees puking his guts up.

He could hear Sam getting out of the car and he hurriedly brushed his face, trying to wipe the tears away. He couldn’t let Sam see them.

_Oh God._

He was so cold. His body felt like jelly and his head was pounding. The hollowness in his chest ached.

Jacob cursed his stupidity over and over again. Sam was holding out for his soul-mate. His ‘imprint’. That meant someone who was not Jacob. It was never going to be Jacob. Bella had chosen Edward and Sam would choose someone else. It was never going to be Jacob. Never.

One day Sam would not be able to visit him as much. He wouldn’t be able to drop Jacob off at school or help him with his studies. He wasn’t going to always be there day in and day out. He wasn’t always going to protect him or try and keep him safe. He wasn’t always going to be there to hold him or comfort him or even carry him up the God-damn stairs when he didn’t have the strength to. Because one day he’d meet that imprint of his and he would have no time for Jacob. No time for silly broken Jacob who got put in hospital by his abusive father and adopted out of sympathy by the Blacks. No time for poor helpless Jacob who stuttered over his words and blushed all the time. No time for _stupid_ idiot Jacob who imagined fantasy protectors and looked for love in the most perfect of persons who he had not a single shred of a chance to end up with.

And he did love Sam.

He’d known it all along, deep down, beneath the bullshit and the worry over everything else.

This wasn’t like Bella. Bella was a friend, she was nice to him but Sam was all that and more. Sam _cared_ from him, had fought off the bullies for him. He was everything in Jacob’s eyes. The only thing that made sense in his whole crazy life.

It would destroy him when Sam was no longer there, turning his affections to someone else. Especially someone smarter and prettier and not so damned pathetic. Because that’s what people always did, that’s what Bella did when she met Edward. Sure she was still a friend, but Edward was so much more interesting than him, so much _better._

Jacob threw up again, his eyes and throat burning.

He found he couldn’t imagine his life without Sam, couldn’t imaging not having that one person to rely on. He wouldn’t be able to ask Sam for help because it wouldn’t be right to take him away from his imprint, to make the man constantly look after him. Sam had done more than enough to get Jacob on the right track to having a good life. It was only fair that Sam, in turn, have one himself.

Jacob clutched his gut. It heaved even though there was nothing else to come up.

What was the point of all this bullshit anyway? Why had he even bothered to wake up in hospital? So he can have perfection and happiness shoved in his face only to have it snatched away at a moment’s notice? Sure he would still have the Black family, still have the life he used to try and fantasise about after Garrid’s beatings. But all of it was nothing, absolutely nothing without Sam.

What was the fucking point?

Jacob’s coughs were beginning to sound like sobs. Horrified at revealing his true feelings Jacob tried to cover it up, to stop. Somehow though it only seemed to make him sound all the more hysterical.

Sam was crouched beside him, fear, sorrow and worry all over his face. His arm was outstretched, as if he meant to touch Jacob, to comfort him but was too afraid to. Slowly Jacob began to make out the mantra he was repeating over and over again.

“…-I’m sorry Jacob, I’m so sorry I scared you. I-It doesn’t mean anything, remember I said it didn’t have to be as lovers it could be just as friends- o-or not. You don’t have to see me again after today if you don’t want to Jake, I’m so sorry, don’t be scared… I’m sorry-”

“W-what?” Jacob felt his hiccupping coughs cease. He watched Sam’s distressed form with a frown. “What do you-?”

“-Me imprinting on you, it doesn’t matter- I won’t hurt you Jacob I swear- I would rather die than hurt you. I’ll leave, you never have to see me again-”

“-No!” Jacob grabbed the hand that had been outstretched towards him but had ended up dropping helplessly to the ground.

“Don’t leave!”

Sam looked down to Jacob’s hand where it was clutching his then back to Jacob’s face, searching for fear and finding none.

“I d-don’t…understand” Jacob tried to catch his breath, he was trembling with exhaustion and the fog in his mind making it hard to think. “You… you i-imprinted on…o-on m-me?”

Sam closed his eyes, a whoosh of air escaping him.

“Yes.”

“I…I…-” Jaocb shook his head, he didn’t understand. Sam imprinted on… _him?_

 

…

 

… _-“I want to protect you.”_

_…_

_…-_ _“I’m guessing that no one has ever really looked out for you in your entire life. Everyone should have at least one person they can turn to in a time of need. I would like to be that person for you Jacob. I want to keep you safe from everything I can and more, I want you to be able to come to me for anything that is troubling you. I know you probably can’t understand why I would do this- why I would want to do this. In time, I guess things will explain themselves, but for now… please, just know that what I say is true.”_

_…_

_“When I first stopped those bullies I would be lying if I didn’t say I did it out of sympathy. But then I met you and…-there was,_ is _something about you Jacob, I don’t think I could leave you alone even if I tried. I_ need _you around me. I need you safe._

_…_

_…-“I’m sorry Jacob, I wish I could give you a better answer. One day I might be able to, but for now that is the best I can do. I need to protect you, to keep you safe as much as I need to help you and have you around me. I am… dependant on your presence.”_

_…_

_…-“If you let me I would stay with you, always.”_

Memories of them together rose up in flashes in Jacob’s minds Sam’s words suddenly all clicking together in a way that, although fit together perfectly, still remained completely unbelievable.

“You… imprinted on… me.”

Sam had saved him from the bullies, every moment afterwards he had tried to grab Jacob’s attention. It explained why he was always hanging around- at the hospital, now… it all made sense.

And yet it was impossible, incomprehensible.

Somebody loved him.

Actually _loved_ him.

 

_…-“If you let me I would stay with you, always.”_

 

He would never have to be alone again. He could have Sam by his side for…forever.

Jacob was crying again. Thick heavy tears were welling up in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He was sobbing really now. It sounded like choking.

“Jacob don’t be scared please don’t be cry-” Jacob frowned between sobs.

“I-I’m crying because I’m h-hap…happy.” And then suddenly in a complete wave of change Sam’s face wasn’t worried anymore, it wasn’t sad.

It was amazed.

“You’re not…-”

And then he did what Jacob had secretly wanted him to do all along, suddenly reaching out and pulling Jacob into his arms.

Jacob’s fingers dug into the man’s shirt, gripping at the fabric while strong arms embraced him. A hand stroking his hair almost reverently.

“Jacob, Jacob, Jacob” Sam chanted, practically in praise. His face turned into Jacob’s hair, breathing in the scent before suddenly pulling back to look at the teen. The worry was back.

“But I’m older than you and I’m a male. I know you haven’t had a good track record with men, they’ve always hurt you.-You’re so young Jacob.” Jacob didn’t know if the man was trying to talk himself or the teen out of the whole situation.

Jacob took a deep breath, his sobs finally calming. Jacob played with the fabric of Sam’s shirt between his fingers.

“Maybe… but that has never been an excuse before. Not when Garrid hurt me…o-or his friends.” Jacob pushed on despite his shaking breath. “So w-why should it be now?”

“Are you sure Jacob? I mean this doesn’t have to be us, together as-”

“I-I w-would like us to b-be...-” Jacob and Sam traded and unsure look, tinged in embarrassment before bursting out into nervous laughter.

“If you’re sure.”

Jacob nodded.

“B-but I’ve n-never…I haven’t b-been in a relationship b-before.”

“Never?”

“Garrid always moved around. There wasn’t time.” That, and the fact that no one would give Jacob a second look.

Sam gave a small smile.

“Well at least we can change that now.” Jacob flushed heavily and gave a timid nod. His heart beating erratically in his chest. The atmosphere was changing between the two of them and Jacob could feel tension slithering into the air. Sam was watching his mouth. The action making Jacob flush with heat.

Warm brown eyes flicked to his.

“Absolutely sure.”

Jacob nodded.

And then Sam’s lips were on his.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Jacob walked the bush trail down to the beach, a nervous smile upon his lips.

Emily and Leah were at work that day and Billy was working on some old car with Seth. Jacob hadn’t wanted to interrupt the two and the day was just too nice to sit inside.

Jacob relished each step he took, no longer confined to the house because of his injuries. He wanted to walk now, after spending so much of his life outside before living with the Black’s to suddenly being inside all the time because of his leg had felt confining. He’d always liked the outdoors, and right now he needed to walk, needed to be outside for a while. A trip to the beach would do exactly that.

Sam had told him there was a bush trail near the Black’s house which led straight to the beach. The pack took it all the time. Sam was meeting with the pack today and Jacob had overheard they would be going to that very same beach, with any luck he might catch up to them.

Jacob’s steps faltered slightly. Was he doing the right thing? Going to see Sam only the day after they had decided to be…- well whatever they were now. Jacob had never had a partner before, he wasn’t sure what he was meant to do or how he was meant to act around Sam now. All he did know was that he had started walking towards the beach not only because he wanted to get out of the house, but because he just wanted to see Sam again.

Jacob’s smile became wider and more confident.

He also knew that his lips were still tingling from that kiss- his _first_ kiss- even though it had happened almost twenty-four hours ago and secretly, he was hoping that Sam would do it again.

Their first kiss had been brief; Sam’s warm arms wrapped around him while his dominating lips had devoured Jacob’s own inexperienced ones. The tender undertones had stolen Jacob’s breath-the way Sam’s fingers had stroked at his skin or the way his eyes had watched Jacob so intensely afterward. It made shivers go up Jacob’s spine every time he relived the memory and he could almost feel Sam’s lips on his own once more.

Jacob didn’t know how he had managed to still go to school that day. Sam was like a drug, now that he’d had a hit Jacob just wanted more. It was plagued his mind, like some primitive instinct to say that Sam was the one for him, that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together and that just being with Sam was the _right_ thing to do. Being away from him or being with anyone else just felt plain wrong.

Jacob now understood why people called true love all-consuming.

How had he been blind to this for so long?

The grin still present on his face, Jacob unconsciously hurried his steps.

Only to stop moments later.

Jacob suddenly found himself stopping dead in his tracks. There was a strange splash of a dark liquid splattered across the path before him.Jacob had seen enough blood in his life to know what it looked like spilled on the floor.

It was fresh.

A low growling sound caught on the breeze along with… slurping? Slowly, as if his whole body had frozen in warning, he turned to look past the trail and over to the forest beyond the trail.

There sprawled not twenty meters away from him was a park ranger. It wasn’t unusual to see them patrolling the reservation. What was strange was the fact that the man was dead, his skin completely devoid of all colour while a secondary man crouch over him-

Drinking from the man’s neck.

Time ceased. Everything in Jacob’s world was narrowed in on the scene before him.

The man, a dirty blonde, was turned away from him. Sucking noisily upon the ranger, the same crimson liquid that stained the path now trickled down from the dead ranger’s wound.

Jacob could only think of one thing that would drink human blood. The concept was so impossibly mind-boggling, that the only thing more unbelievable was the fact that it was real.

Jacob unwillingly took a step back. He was suddenly aware of the adrenaline pounding through his veins, his heart blaring in his ears and his stomach in his throat. A wave of heat, strong enough to break sweat across his brow, washed over him.

A strangled sound, caught between a gasp and a scream escaped his lips before Jacob could stop it.

The… _thing_ that had been feeding on the ranger stopped abruptly. It rose to its full height and turned to face Jacob, slowly… calmly.

Red eyes met brown.

All Jacob could take in was the blood staining the man’s chin and the fangs that peeked out from its smile.

“Ah… dessert.”

Jacob didn’t know if it was his mind or his body that had decided to react first, but the next thing he knew he was running. He had never been more terrified in his life, even when he had run from Garrid he didn’t think he had been this scared.

The man’s laughter echoed through the trees behind him- no not man.

Vampires were real.

And yet Jacob couldn’t focus on that fact now, or the fact that he seconds away from death. All he could think was of running, running fast enough to get to Sam.

The ridiculousness of the whole situation was lost on Jacob.

The man’s voice was getting closer and closer and not in the least bit tired. Jacob saw the end of the path, could hear the ocean.

“SAM!” Jacob screamed the man’s name as he hit the beach almost landing face first as his feet sunk into the sand.

Jacob barely had enough time to see that the pack had indeed been meeting up at the beach before the growl of the monster behind him had Jacob flinging himself to the ground in the desperate attempt to miss the oncoming attack.

Jacob’s eyes, ears, nose were all plunged into sand. It mattered little when a roar suddenly erupted over the beach.

It was unlike anything Jacob had ever heard. Loud enough to make him freeze in fear and more terrifying than anything Jacob had ever heard. Including the sound of Garrid when he was angry, including the snarls of the vampire.

Jacob blinked through the grains of sand that covered and scratched at his eyes.

Four _huge_ shapes were moving around him. Jacob wiped at his eyes to clear them and found himself paralysed in mid-movement as the shapes became clear.

Four wolves.

Four _gigantic_ wolves were attacking the vampire.

Not attacking.

Gnashing teeth ripped and tore away at the porcelain figure. Each bite sounding like metal grating against stone. It made his blood turn to ice and set his teeth on edge.

Where had the wolves come from?

Where had the pack gone?

In the heat of this surreal moment, Jacob’s eyes found themselves wandering over the beach to where the pack had been when he had last saw them.

He could see the footprints in the sand heading towards him. Scraps of clothing lay beside them and further on the footmarks turned into paw-prints.

Massive paw-prints.

Wolves travelled in packs.

Werewolf pack.

Jacob couldn’t breathe again. Couldn’t think. He wanted to hurl at the realisations that were flooding through his mind, altering everything he had ever known or thought.

Sam loved him.

Vampires existed.

Werewolves existed.

Sam was a werewolf.

The pack was actually a pack of werewolves.

“-Jacob! Jacob are you hurt?” Jacob could see Sam walking towards him. If the transformation of the other three turning back into humans behind Sam weren’t making Jacob feel so sick he would’ve blushed in shame and embarrassment at how very _naked_ Sam was that moment.

“-Jacob?”

Hands. Warm hands were pulling him to his feet.

_Vampires are real._

_Werewolves are real._

_Sam’s a werewolf._

Jacob pushed the arms away. The adrenaline coursing through his veins finally finding an outlet.

For the second time in two days Jacob lost his breakfast.

Except this time he blacked out.

God, he hoped he didn’t fall in his spew.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Jacob had a strong feeling of dejavu when he woke, once again to a darkened room. He blinked a few times, trying to work out how he was suddenly in his bed when he had no recollection of getting there.

He had been walking.

The blood on the trail.

The creature in the woods.

The vampire.

Him fleeing for his life, seeing Sam and then… then-

Sam was a werewolf.

The whole pack were werewolves.

Slowly Jacob became aware of the hushed, angry voices fighting the kitchen. Jacob’s breath caught when he recognised Emily, Billy and Sam’s voices.

“-So he knows?” Emily’s tone was fearful.

“Yes.” Sam sighed in resignation.

“What about Seth? Leah?”

“They weren’t there when the vampire attacked, but he’s smart, I think he knows what the ‘Pack’ actually is a pack of.” Jacob felt his throat go dry at the ‘v’ word. Someone had actually said it out-loud. Somehow it made the situation suddenly real.

Jacob felt his heart pound, his hands were sticky with sweat.

“Well you made that abundantly clear didn’t you!” Billy growled, clearly less than happy at the situation.

“Billy-!”

“-No I’m serious Emily- You said you wouldn’t let Jacob get involved in any of this. That you would give him a chance to have a life, to be a _normal_ teenage boy- imprint or not! You were meant to keep him safe and protected. Do you think Jacob feels safe now? Do you think he will feel like staying with us now that he knows he’s living amongst a pack of wolves?”

“What did you want me to do Billy? Let the vampire have him? Drain him dry like the forest ranger?”

“Of course I don’t you whelp!”

Jacob bit his lip in fear. Yes, he was scared. Every time he thought about things like werewolves or vampires existing everything got a little fuzzy. On one hand he wasn’t surprised, there was so much speculation on the supernatural world so was it that far-fetched that it was actually real- that things _like_ vampires and werewolves did exist this day in age.

Where had the stories come from in the first place anyway? Someone would’ve to have seen something.

On the other hand the very fact was that they were real were still terrifying. The knowledge that there were indeed things that went ‘bump’ in the night made Jacob wand to crawl under his bed and hide in the corner forever.

Were they really monsters like the vampire? Bloodthirsty and cruel- or were they like Sam; pretending to the world that they were just like everybody else.

Jacob frowned.

He couldn’t imagine Sam as a blood-thirsty killer or even a monster. Although he had seen Sam and the pack transform into gigantic beasts and kill the vampire just hours ago, he could not ever see Sam or any of the pack fitting into the same category as that vampire.

So what made a monster a monster?

Was it some supernatural element or anything that made one unusual to everyone else or was it their attitude?

Garrid had been a monster.

So had his friends.

And Jacob was ninety-nine percent certain that neither of them possessed any ‘supernatural’ ability.

No. Jacob had met some true monsters in his life.

Sam was not one of them.

Neither was the pack.

“Now you listen to me boy” Billy growled, pulling Jacob from his thoughts. “You may be Alpha, you may lead your pack however you see fit, but I run this household. And while I am thankful you saved Jacob from that _leech_ I will not have you scaring him. He’s our son now and I won’t let him run from his one chance of a normal life just because of you.”

Jacob felt a swell of emotion build within his chest. Tears forming in his eyes at Billy’s words and the fact that the man had come to care for him so much.

“You will not see him again, protect him from afar, follow him if you must. But do not speak to him, do not touch him, do not _go near_ him until we can sort this mess out.”

“I-”

“NO!”

Jacob had left the confines of his bed as soon as he had realised what Billy was saying. What it meant for Sam, for him. Now he raced into the room, without hesitation he flung himself into the man’s arms.

“No!” Jacob cried, his hands clutching Sam’s shirt like a lifeline. “Y-you can’t!” tears were threatening to escape him now. He couldn’t imagine a life without Sam in it; to not have Sam there to talk to him, to comfort him.

“Jacob-”

“I don’t care if he’s a werewolf!” Jacob sobbed. “He’s mine!” Everyone seemed to pause at Jacob’s words.

“Yours? Jacob” Emily asked gently. Jacob hesitated. Realising what he had just said. Nervously Jacob peeked a glance up at Sam. His face was surprised, though not in a bad way, like he genuinely wanted to hear what Jacob had to say.

“You said we were imprints…s-soul mates. We’re meant to be together forever right? S-so you wouldn’t h-hurt me. I’m yours and you’re mine r-right?”

The group was silent and Jacob felt redness blossoming in his cheeks as he realised just how silly his words had sounded.

Sam’s warm breath suddenly washed over him in a sigh of relief.

“You see?” Sam raised his head to meet Billy’s gaze head on. “I’m his, I’m his imprint. I do what he wishes of me. My goal is to protect him from the world, to keep him safe and to care for him like no one else will. I will do it until the day I die and onwards if I can. Only he is the one to send me away. If he wishes me by his side, I cannot leave it, I cannot abandon him.”

Billy glared at Sam in silent rage for a moment more, before finally softening his gaze in defeat.

“Are you sure Jacob? You know what this means? What he is saying to you- what he is?”

“I know a-and I don’t care. Werewolf or not.”

Sam’s soft chuckle broke the tension in the air. A warm hand ruffled Jacob’s hair.

“We’re not werewolves Jacob.” The teen now frowned, turning to look up at Sam.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re shifters- shape shifters that is. Our form just happens to be a wolf. A werewolf cannot control their transformations, they are at the mercy of the full-moon, we can change at will.”

“O-oh.” Jacob felt his cheeks turn pink. Sam gave his hair another affectionate pat.

“Well now that’s sorted,” Billy sighed. “We have to work on keeping you safe.”

“Keeping me safe?”

“That vampire came straight into the reservation.” Sam spoke now, clearly agreeing with Billy’s concern. “Vampires can scent us, just as we can them. It should have smelt the pack when it first entered our territory, but it kept going. Most vampires will no risk running into a pack of shifters, one on one the odds might be more even, but to approach a pack its almost suicide.”

“I spoke to the other vampires today. Apparently the vampire you killed was Laurent. He travels in a trio; another male and his female mate.”

“-W-wait- other vampires? You mean there are some living here? Now?”

“Yes, a coven of six to be precise. The seventh travels back and forth from Phoenix. Normally you wouldn’t find vampires and Shifters co-existing, but we have an arrangement. We don’t invade their territory and the Cullens agree not to feed on human blood.” Jacob snapped to attention.

“The Cullens? As in Doctor-”

“Cullen yes.” Jacob’s eyes suddenly boggled.

“An Edward Cullen?”

“You know of Edward?”

“He went to the same school as me in Phoenix, he’s dating Isabella Swan.”

“Bella?”

“You know Bella?” Billy huffed.

“Of course. He father lives in town, I’ve known Bella since she was in pigtails.”

“Small world.” Emily mused.

“Though it is concerning that a vampire is dating Bella.”

“How is that any different from me being with Sam?”

“You remember the vampire you saw today Jacob.” Sam murmured quietly. “They hunt people, just because the Cullens have adopted a non-human diet for now doesn’t mean forever.”

“Just because you have the power to hunt and kill others doesn’t mean you do.” Jacob counted. Sam and Billy had matching looks of disapproval, but Emily was trying to cover the amused smile creeping over her face.

Billy made a sound of disapproval.

“Bella’s safety is not up for discussion at this time, but yours is.”

“Mine?”

“The vampire was travelling with his mate, it won’t take her long to discover it was the pack that killed him. And what better way seek vengeance of the death of her mate then to take the life of the alpha’s mate?” Billy’s face was grave.

“Alpha?”

“I lead the pack Jacob, I am the Alpha wolf.” Sam gently informed him. “And you are my imprint which would make you-”

“-Your mate.” Jacob finished, his voice had grown faint. “They’re going to come after me aren’t they?” Emily wouldn’t meet his gaze, Billy’s expression was dark and Sam’s seemed regretful.

“We will do everything to make sure you are protected.” Sam comforted, pulling Jacob closer. “I’ll have the pack take patrols around the house. You will be escorted at all times until the other vampires are found and killed.”

“How long is that going to take?”

“We’re not sure vampires tend to…” Sam dropped off.

“Play with their food.” Billy finally supplied.

Jacob felt the blood drain from his face.

“It’s going to be okay Jacob, I told you, we won’t let them take you.” Jacob managed a weak smile in Sam’s direction, knowing that the man was trying to console him.

It wasn’t helping.

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Jacob turned over in Sam’s bed for perhaps the thousandth time. If he listened carefully, every once in a while he could head the sound of a massive wolf passing near the window. Sam had insisted that Jacobs stay at his house for better protection. The pack was on patrol outside and while their presence comforted him, and despite the fact that Sam’s bed was incredibly comfy, Jacob still found himself unable to sleep. Jacob huffed in frustration.

Why did his life have to be so complicated? Would he ever have any peace?

“You need to sleep Jacob.”

“So do you.” Sam’s voice came from the chair on the other side of the room, facing the window as Sam waited on guard. He had been so since Jacob had first attempted to sleep.

“You need it more.”

“You’re not intending on staying awake until they’re dead are you?”

“If that’s what it takes.”

“But we have no idea how long that will be.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does if you pass out from no sleep-”

“I will not lose you Jacob.” Sam’s voice, harsh with anger cut across the conversation and left silence in its wake. Jacob flinched in the darkness. Never before had Sam used such a tone with him.

Tension filled the air, Jacob frozen in his spot.

It broke when Sam sighed loudly in defeat.

“I’m sorry Jacob, I’m not mad at you only the situation.”

“O-oh.”

Another sigh.

Sam rose from his seat.

“Any room on that bed for me?” He sounded uncertain. Jacob realised the man was asking his permission. Jacob found himself opening and closing his mouth with no sound coming out. Instead shuffled over. The bed sunk with the hulking weight of Sam as he laid down beside him.

For a moment they were both still, before and arm wrapped around Jacob, pulling him down to the man’s side. His head resting on Sam’s chest.

Jacob released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

They lay there. Jacob listening to the strong steady beat of Sam’s heart and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. The man’s warmth was comforting and unconsciously Jacob snuggled closer. Sam let out a deep breath, a gentle hand carded itself through Jacob’s hair.

“I can’t lose you Jacob.”

“You won’t.” Jacob didn’t know who he was trying to convince; Sam or himself.

“If anything happened to you-”

“-Sam, the pack is outside and you’re right here. I’m as safe as I can possibly be.”

“Maybe it won’t be enough…”

“Hey! You’re not meant to tell me that! I’m meant to be _trying_ to get to sleep remember?”

“My apologies.” Jacob could hear the smile in Sam’s voice.

“Is it really that dangerous- that they could still get me here even now?” Jacob’s voice was a faint murmur in the darkness.

“I doubt they would be stupid enough to even try.”

“Oh… that’s good.”

Sam’s response was not enough to make him fall asleep. Nor was the man’s warm embrace or reassuring touches. It was enough to relax him though. The hand that was now massaging his skull was sending pleasant tingles all over his scalp. Jacob leaned into it, a small mewl of pleasure sighed past his lips.

A horrid thought suddenly crossed Jacob’s mind. What if he did fall asleep and had one of _…those_ dreams while Sam was here. Right next to him.

“What is it?” Sam asked, feeling the teen’s body suddenly tense.

“N-nothing.” Jacob squeaked.

“Your face is red.”

“You can’t know that!”

“I’m a shifter remember, wolves can see in the dark.”

“O-oh…right.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“It’s n-nothing really!”

“Jacob…-”

“It’s embarrassing.” Sam shifted so that he was now on his side looking down at Jacob. From the moonlight pouring in the window, Jacob could make out his mischievous expression.

“Now I’m intrigued.”

“Sam!” Jacob groaned, grapping a pillow and covering his blushing face with it.

This could not be happening.

“Tell me Jacob, I bet it’s not even that bad.”

“It is.” Came a muffled replied from beneath the pillow.

Sam waited patiently.

“I…” Jacob bit his lip. Then sighed in resignation of his fate. “I dream about you.” Sam had to move closer to hear the confession.

“Really now?” Jacob could hear the smugness in his voice from a mile away. Glaring, Jacob pulled the pillow from his face and whacked it in the general direction of Sam’s face.

“You don’t have to be an arsehole.” Jacob growled. Sam was laughing, batting away Jacob’s attack easily, finally ending the battle by pulling the pillow from Jacob’s hands completely and flinging it off the bed. An amused look was still on his face but there was an undertone to his gaze that suddenly made Jacob feel rather small and… tingly.

“I dream about you too.” Sam confessed. His tone a low purr.

Jacob found himself unable to breath for a moment as he realised just how close Sam was to him. The whole man’s body was pressing up against every line of his and his face was so close that Jacob could see his face entirely, even in the dark.

“O-oh…” Jacob whispered. He found his eyes darting between the man’s mouth that was so very near and the man’s eyes that were watching him like the predator he was.

Jacob’s mouth went dry.

Sam grinned, closing the distance between them.

Jacob gasped into the kiss. Somehow it was even better than his memory of the first. Sam’s arms held him close, a hand caressing the side of his face the other stroking his side.

Jacob quickly discovered that kissing someone while laying down was a whole lot more intimate compared to kissing while sitting or standing. For one, Sam’s weight pressed against him in every possible way. Even though the man wasn’t laying completely on top of him or dumping his weight upon him either, Jacob could feel each inch of him… _every_ inch.

What’s more his own body was reacting to the touch. As if it had a mind of it’s own he found his back arching up, pressing himself even closer to Sam. His breathing was uneven and all he could seem to focus on was Sam’s touch and wanting more.

What had started out as an innocent kiss was quickly becoming less so. The hand on Jacob’s side was now stroking down his back and gripping his rear tightly making the teen’s heart skip a beat.

A warm tongue was probing at his lips and Jacob welcomed it with a soft moan. He had the sensation of being slowly consumed by Sam and yet he felt no fear only need-

And heat.

Flushes of it passed through his body, making him pant and his skin damp. He was getting dizzy, from the lack of air or the desire coiling hot in his gut he didn’t know. His hands were no longer shy and feeble but rather desperate, clawing at Sam’s back and pulling him closer.

It was as if his whole body was reacting on primal instinct and if Jacob had been in his right mind he would’ve realised how strange his body was behaving, but instead all he could focus on was Sam and being devoured by him.

Sam seemed as lost as him, soft growls rumbling low in his throat and he pulled Jacob closer to him, his hands roaming the younger man’s body before finally slipping beneath the thin cotton of the boy’s sleep shirt. Jacob whined scappling at Sam’s shirt until his had managed to rip it over the older male’s head. Smooth, burning hot skin met his questing hands.

It felt so good.

Jacob ripped his lips away from Sam’s and turned his head to the side and pulled Sam’s to his neck.

“Yours” he murmured, breathlessly waiting for a claiming bite that he knew only Sam could give. When Sam hesitated he whined, actually whined in his throat. The sound stopped Sam short. The man suddenly tensing and pulling back to look down at Jacob. A frown on his face.

 _No!_ an animalistic sound close to one of pain echoed between them. If Jacob had been more conscious he would’ve realised such a sound came from him. But Jacob was not conscious, not… really. So swept up in his desire and need plus the frustration of having it suddenly stop made him squirm up against the stronger male, his mate, his protector.

“Jacob.”

Sam’s voice was rough, husky. The bedroom voice to put anyone else’s to shame. Jacob whimpered softly and curled up to him, pressing soft kisses to the column of the man’s throat and along his jaw coaxing him to re-join their activities.

“Jacob.” This time his voice was more forceful. The hands that held him now gently pushed Jacob back down to the bed, holding him there.

Jacob looked up at him through hooded lids. His whole body was alight with a delicious burning flame and all he wanted was Sam. Sam to hold him, Sam to possess him, to own him completely.

A concerned look was passing over Sam’s face as he pressed a hand to Jacob’s forehead. His frown deepening. Jacob took that hand within his own. Kissing it gently, over and over again.

“ _Sam…_ ” He whimpered softly. He didn’t understand why his mate had stopped, what was wrong?

“Jacob I think… I think you’re-” Jacob growled, finally tired of his mate’s inactivity. He gripped the man’s head and pulled him down, silencing Sam with a kiss.

“Jacob- Jacob w-we…- you’re-” Sam was trying to speak through Jacob’s insistent kisses. Though his resolve to cease their actions was weakening. His imprint was completely undone, whining and calling for him as if he was in the middle of a heat. Sam’s wolf was purring in satisfaction and demanding that Sam take what was rightfully his. The beast quickly overriding his senses. He could not refuse his mate anything not when Jacob was like this, everything else seemed so insignificant now.

His resolve lasted perhaps another several moments. If Jacob was in the middle of a transformation he would only be a danger to others if he was not with his alpha or preoccupied with something else. Also if Jacob was demanding that Sam lay claim on him, Sam’s refusal might destroy their relationship, Jacob’s wolf- if he was becoming one- would see it as a rejection and the results would be disastrous when the –possibly- new wolf was in such a vulnerable state, emotionally and physically.

Thank whatever Gods existed that they were staying at his house and not the Black’s with Emily and Billy in the next room.

With a growl, Sam finally succumbed to his need; attacking Jacob’s lips with renewed vigour and the teen beneath him responding beautifully.

It was all Sam could do not to tear the boy’s shirt from his body. Somehow the almost frantic pair of hands did and proceeded to fling it across the room. When Jacob bared his neck again, Sam’s wolf roared in approval, this time not refusing his sweet little mate and biting down hard upon the younger flesh.

Jacob cried out. His body momentarily tensing with pain as he tried to pull away, but the alpha’s arms held him and he lay limp. Letting his mate claim him.

When Sam’s wolf was satisfied by the dark bruise already rising up on the boy’s skin, he licked the wound gently and returned his lips to Jacob. Despite the boy’s quietened state he sighed happily into the kiss.

“Yours.” He murmured.

“Mine.” Sam agreed, trailing kisses across Jacob’s face then down to his throat, then his chest.

Jacob arched up as Sam’s lips brushed against the tiny pebbles on his chest. Gasping when the man proceeded to torture them with his lips and tongue.

“Ngh… Sam…-”

“Sshh Jacob, I’ll take care of you.”

Jacob believed him.

A sweet hot inferno, burned Jacob from the inside out. Sam’s lips leaving a trail of fire upon his skin wherever they touched.

Jacob clutched helplessly at the man’s shoulders, needing to find something to hold onto as his hormones clashed with his body seeking release.

The sensation of his sleep pants being dragged down his legs left him feeling raw and the feel of skin against skin breathless.

“Sam-”

“I know Jacob, I know.” Sam’s harsh breaths made the hair on his skin rise. The man’s hands, now burning like a white hot flame guided him to turn to his side. Confused a sound of query hummed in the back of his throat.

“I’m here Jacob.” Sam’s body slid up beside his. Those scalding hands pushing his leg forward so that it bent. Sam placed a chaste kiss behind Jacob’s ear, slipping the same hand between Jacob’s legs and stroking at the hard flesh there. Jacob cried out, Sam holding the teen to him as he used the sticky fluid leaking from the tip to ease the friction between his hand and the velvety skin beneath him.

“S-sam.”

“I’ve got you Jacob.” Sam nipped at the claiming bite mark upon Jacob’s neck, hushing the teen.

Jacob was lost. The sheer heat within him and that coming from Sam pressed up behind him made him feel as if he were caught up in a firestorm with no way to escape. He could feel sweat dripping from his brow, loud inhuman cries tearing from his throat and the need…

The need was engulfing him. The need to move, to stretch, to run, to feel the night air. And yet there was also a need to be with Sam, to disappear into the man completely. It was too much, his skin was too sensitive. Sam’s touch did not cool the ire within him, but rather added fuel to the fire and yet Jacob knew that Sam would help him, would save him or he would be lost completely.

His body jumped with surprise as probing fingers touched him. He had been touched there before by others, those who he had feared. But he did not fear Sam, he trusted him, he knew he was safe. The fingers were hot enough to burn away any memories he had to scorch away any other’s presence within Jacob’s mind. There was only him…

And his alpha.

Something a lot bigger than fingers were pressing into him now and Jacob cried out at the intensity of emotions swamping him. He could hear Sam’s voice at his ear, feel the man’s lips upon his skin whispering words of comfort and love.

Too much.

The burn was too much.

He felt like he was dying.

A roar vibrated throughout his ears and his own cry followed it as his world exploded into flame and darkness.

_My mate._

_My Alpha._


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Jacob woke to a soft blue sky.

It was morning.

Early morning.

Jacob blinked softly. His whole body ached and yet felt boneless at the same time. Heat and fire flitted at the back of his mind through the fog of his sleep-addled brain.

Dimly Jacob realised that the surface he was laying upon was moving. Deep breaths of slumber filled Jacob’s ears as he slowly realised he was lying on top of Sam.

And he was completely naked.

Jacob flushed from head to toe as his memories came back to him in full clarity. The burning need within him- how it had felt like it was devouring his very soul… and Sam, Sam guiding him through it all the way with soothing words and a scorching touch.

Jacob’s blush deepened, yet he did not feel afraid or shameful. Like what they had done was wrong in anyway- despite the fact that he had hardly been himself.

If anything _everything_ felt right. A sense of peace and contentment seemed to have settled into his very bones.

Jacob closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh. Allowing sleep to come back up and claim him once more.

“Hello puppy.”

Jacob’s eyes had barely snapped open before a hand of ice gripped the back of his throat, pulling him back. The sound of shattering glass exploded in his ear and Jacob landed on his back. The force knocking the wind from his lungs.

There was a flash of red and black and the next thing he knew he was being dragged through the forest.

Somewhere a wolf howled in anger.

Jacob’s kidnappers were fleeing through the forest. Jacob felt his skin ripping as dirt and pine scraped his back. All around him the sounds of howls and snarls echoed as the pack torn through the woods after him.

“SAM!” Jacob managed to shout before the hand gripping his shoulder crunched down.

Jacob screamed as something broke.

The howls grew louder, closer.

One in particular stood out to him. Without even seeing the wolf Jacob somehow knew that it was his mate, that it was Sam.

Sam was coming for him.

The thought of Sam made a hot flush pass over him. But this was not one of embarrassment or shame. This was something else- an echo of last night.

Sam.

He was Sam’s.

The _Alpha’s_ mate.

And he would be damned if he would just lay there like some wimp and let these monsters steal him away from Sam, from Emily and Billy, from Seth and Leah, from the pack and his new home there in Forks.

He was not going to have all that taken from him just because these… _Leeches_ thought they could.

Jacob struck out his arm. Determined to grab hold of something-anything. His hand latched onto the trunk of the tree, but the vampires were running too fast for it to have any effect. Jacob’s hand was pulled from it in a nanosecond, tearing bark with it.

The pain burning in his hand only added to the wave of heat passing through him. Jacob suddenly realised that he was shaking- convulsing actually. He seemed to have lost control of his entire body as it twitched and spasmed. The heat burned hotter and hotter until it felt like Jacob’s skin was blistering, splitting.

Jacob screamed.

It came out as a roar.

The next few seconds were all a mad blur for Jacob. Brown fur overtook skin, his limbs snapped, his face elongated and the next thing he knew he was twisting in the vampires hold. The snarl of a rabid beast rumbled in his ear and a set of massive jaws bit down on porcelain.

A unearthly screech pierced the air, the sound enough to make Jacob’s ears bleed. The vampires had stopped running, but Jacob hadn’t let go of the vampire’s wrist.

The urge to shake his head had him doing exactly that and to Jacob’s surprise the vampire before him was shaken like a ragdoll. Prisoner to the jaws that held him.

There was a sound of splitting stone and the vampire Jacob had latched onto went flying into a tree. When it crashed into them several tree trunks fell to the ground making the Earth shake.

Jacob spat the foul tasting rock from his mouth, dimly he registered it as an arm.

“You!” The look of the vampire he had disfigured was a red-headed female, she was beautiful but the look of hatred she sent his way could’ve melted the flesh from his face. The second vampire was advancing on him now. The dark-skinned vampire with red eye lunged and Jacob prepared himself for the attack.

Only the male vampire never landed the hit. He was caught mid-air by two wolves snatching him out of the air.

More gigantic wolves flooded the area, except they no longer looked as monstrous as they had before. Ignoring the _human_ thought while in beast form, Jacob joined the seven wolves as they surrounded and attacked the two vampires before them. The pack worked effectively, cleanly, ripping limb from limb.

The large black wolf of the group went in for the killing blow.

In a single bite, the wolf had dislodged the red-head’s head from her shoulders.

Silence fell over the forest once more.

Jacob watched as the wolves began to drag what remained of the vampires into a pile with some interest before he noticed the large black wolf approaching him.

Gold brown eyes met his.

It was as if time itself had stopped.

Jacob felt as if he was being dragged underwater, being pulled to the surface. Love, affection, devotion, pride and the overwhelming sense of ‘mine’ burst from every pore of him.

“ _Jacob”_ It was Sam’s voice, filled with love and affection, though it had not been spoken out loud, but rather he heard it in his head.

 _“You get used to it.”_ Jacob got a sense the black wolf was laughing at him.

“ _You can hear my thoughts?”_

 _“In this form we all can. The pack’s thoughts become one.”_ Jacob looked around as if seeing the wolves for the first time. They were still wolves but at the same time he saw _who_ they were. He could see Leah and Paul, Jarred and Seth and Embry and Quil.

“ _They can hear me?”_

“ _Welcome to the pack, brother.”_ The light grey wolf Jacob just _knew_ to be Leah, paused in her task to nod at him. Jacob didn’t know what touched him more, the fact that he was apart of something or the fact that she had called him brother.

“ _Well what else am I meant to call you- you’re apart of the family aren’t you.”_ If wolves could cry from happiness Jacob would.

Jacob wondered how Seth, Embry and Quil were all reacting to the fact that they were now going to obviously be hanging around him a lot more now. They still had yet to speak to him.

In a rush images and feeling poured through his mind. That of regret, guilt and sadness.

Jacob was seeing memories that weren’t his own. They were coming from the trio, of how scared they were of loosing each other to Sam’s ‘cult’ then they had all transformed, the excitement they had felt and how Jacob was did not even appear in their minds. They were not allowed to hang out with him anyway at that time for the risk of the pack’s secret being discovered. Then one night the whole pack had been camping and the panicked cry had torn through the night air. When they had investigated they had found a bloodied pulp.

It had been Jacob.

The abuse was all over his body, there had been just so much blood and the trio had soon realised why Jacob was so shy, why he had always been dressed in rags and they had hated themselves for not seeing it. For forgetting about him in their excitement over joining the pack.

They had never had the courage to look him in the eye since.

Not because they were angry with him. Not because they were disgusted by him. But because Jacob reminded them of everything they had failed to see- of how bad things were and that they themselves blamed themselves for what had happened that night. If they had realised, if they had told someone sooner then maybe…

 _There was nothing you could have done_. Jacob thought quietly. _I would have never told the truth… I was forbidden to._

Whines echoed in his mind, their guilt still present. In return Jacob sent waves of gratefulness over the fact that they weren’t actually mad with him and he sent them his desire to become friends once more. The enthusiastic yips he got in return were more than enough to make him smile- well as much as a wolf could anyway.

Jacob finally returned his gaze to Sam, the overwhelming emotions were back silently pulling him towards the larger wolf.

_What is that?_

_It’s the bond… we’re mates, imprints._

_Is it like this way for everyone?_ The black wolf gave nod. Jacob took a moment to examine himself. The four paws, the red-brown fur.

_I’m a wolf._

_Yes you are._

_But how?_

_There is a theory from the elders that whenever one with the shifter gene comes into contact with a vampire- their natural enemy- it triggers the transformation._

_Was that what happened…last night?_ A series of mental groans filled his ears as Jacob’s mind remembered the heat of being entwined with Sam. Jacob would’ve blushed, as it was he sent out a mental apology to everyone in the pack. Sam’s laughter echoed in his mind and Jacob felt happiness wash over him. He should have been freaking out. Falling in love with a shifter, realising the supernatural world existed, being hunted down and kidnapped by vampires and then transforming into a wolf himself should have made anyone running for the hills.

Instead he felt happy. Right.

He had a family, a proper one. Friends with _a lot_ in common, a boyfriend who loved him more than anything in the world and he was now safe, happy and well on the way to being healthy.

Thinking about it like that, of course it made sense.

Everything Jacob had ever dreamed about he now had.

And it looked like it was going to stay that way.

Jacob had never been more thankful.

 

**-The End -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The end.  
> Two years, seven months and twenty-one days and now I have finally finished a fanfiction that I truly thought was going to break me.  
> This storyline has perhaps changed over several times over the period it took me to write it. honestly, I don't even remember what the original storyline was when I posted chapter one a few years ago. I don't actually think I had one at the time.  
> In all truth, I should have never created and posted this fanfiction. While I am happy with how it turned out, and amazed at my determination to finally, finally complete it- I should have never posted an story when i genuinely had no idea where it was going and mainly posted it on impulse than anything else. That was why I abandoned it, because after the first few chapters i realised this story was going nowhere and i didn't like it, I continued to push myself through the next few chapter posts, mainly due to everyone commenting and loving it so much. But then continuing to post a story i had no love for had become too unbearable-actually painful- combine that with everything that was going on with the site i was originally posting on made me finally throw my hands up and say 'i don't care anymore, I'm done!' The backlash i received from readers was amazing, the guilt i felt on my own at abandoning a story- something i had never done before- played on my mind until i became convinced i was a terrible writer. Whatever i wrote outside of fanfiction or whatever i wrote period just made me feel awful until finally a year later when i was feeling particularly depressed and seeking inspiration of when i had been writing, i looked over my old fanfiction account and found what i had been hiding from.  
> The Call of the Alpha.  
> Or more so the comments i had received from readers. Truly, the only reason i started up this story again and worked to finally complete it was solely due to everyone who left likes and love on those pages and so i felt compelled to continue, to finish what i had started. It took me a few months but eventually i got back into a rhythm of writing regularly and actually planning an ending to this story. As i said it changed many, many times. This was what i finally settled with. Yes, there is so much more i could've put in. Yes, there was more i could've done but at the end of the day this is what i have posted and it shall stay that way. This week i finally slugged out the last six chapters.  
> I feel strange now, sitting here writing this. knowing this is the end. Not just for this story but i think for me as a fanfiction writer. I don't think that i will NEVER post fanfiction again, nor will i stop reading it. I just think i won't post another story until it is finished before i have even started to post. At the moment i really want to take myself away from fanfiction and focus on my own literary works. Besides with work and university, the time to write fanfiction can be a little hectic.  
> If this is the last post of fanfiction i ever do i would like to take the time to personally thank any and all readers of this or any fanfiction i have written. Your comments, your kudos and faves, your love and support truly are the only things that kept me writing. I can't say how humbled i am by those of you who were following me before Archive of Our Own and still responded to my message after a year of silence that i would now be posting here and then following me over to this site. I cannot wish for a better group of readers.  
> I do hope you enjoy how this fanfiction finally did play out. yes it was quick, but i was never really all that good at dragging out action.  
> Thankyou for reading, liking, loving, commenting, following, kudoing and faveing any and all of my stories.  
> Thankyou.  
> Phoenix


End file.
